IN THE SECRET
by lovelybecca
Summary: Draco and Ginny were best friends when they were kids, but their memory was tampered with, now Ginny is starting her 6th year, what will happen when Draco remembers? Voldemort is defeated and AU... on hiatus right at the moment... sorry :
1. All I Ask of You

In The Secret

AN: So I had this dream a few nights ago about Ginny and Draco and this whole story about them and this is it. I have no idea where this is going, so join the ride and I hope you have fun.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Harry Potter and the only items I do own are those whom you do not recognize. I do not get paid for this, I wish I could be as rich as J.K Rowling, but alas it is only a wish.

**In The Secret**

**Chapter One: All I Ask of You**

"Hey Dray, catch this," said the little red head as she threw a ball at the blonde boy who was reading on the ground.

"No fair, I wasn't ready," he replied as the ball hit him in the chest.

"So, who cares," she said as she sat down next to him. "What you reading?"

"Oh, this? Just something my dad gave me, I don't really like it but he insists that I read it so here I am, reading it."

"Lets do something, I am so bored."

"I hadn't noticed. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. OhOhOhOh, wait, let's go shopping!" she said in an excited glee.

"That is fine with me, only on one condition."

"Anything, what do you want?"

"I want to pay for everything."

"But Dray…"

"No buts, Gin, last time you paid and I must admit that it pains me to see you go with so little when I have too much, so this time it is my turn. You can get anything you want, and as much as you want, and you don't even have to look at the price tag."

"What do you want me to do for you?"

"Only one little thing."

"Oh?" she said batting her eyelashes at him.

"Yes, I want you to never forget me, never. Do you think you can do that?"

"Of course, Dray, you are my best friend in the whole wide world. I could never forget you. Is that all? Boy does my dad have it wrong, he says that guys only want one thing from girls. Do you know what that is? He wouldn't tell me."

"Maybe they want food, I am always hungry," said the curious 7 year old.

"Yea, my brothers always eat, and they always ask for more. They never stop, wow, that has to be it. They always want the girl to cook for them because they are lazy. You are so smart, Dray," gushed the little 6 year old.

"I try, so are we going to go shopping?"

"Of course, I love shopping!" the little girl practically shouted.

Draco just laughed at that and led the way. He didn't have to tell his parents where he was going, he just went. Ginny had to, but whenever she was with Dray, she said she was with ShaeAnne, her other best friend, who knew to act as her alibi. The two friends walked a little ways until they came to an abandoned house. They had met in this house and used it very often. It would be a beautiful house, if it was fixed, but it suited their purpose as children. It most likely belonged to a wizarding family for the fireplace was connected to the floo network. They quickly flooed to Diagon Alley and Ginny dragged Draco around to every store imaginable. She kept him true to his word and he paid for everything and she walked away with lots of clothes and jewelry and books and she even convinced him to buy her a puppy. She picked out a white husky puppy with ice blue eyes. She named her Aphrodite and tried to figure out a story to tell her mom about how she got everything.

The two friends eventually made their way back to the abandoned house and sat talking for another hour. When Ginny eventually looked at her watch she gasped in horror. It was way late and she needed to get home soon.

"Dray, I am so sorry, I have to go." She said as she cringed at the disappointment apparent on his face. "I know, don't look at me like that," she said as she pulled him into a hug.

He hugged her back, "Ok, but don't forget the promise you made me."

"I would never forget you, how could I? You are my best friend, and best friends stick together, through thick and thin."

"Thanks Gin."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, you are in big trouble young lady. Where on earth have you been? We have called everyone we could think of and nobody knew where you were. Do you know how sick with worry I have been and in you come like nothing is wrong with all of this stuff. Where did you get it all, and I had better get the truth from you."

"Mum, calm down, ok. I am fine, time just flew by and before I knew it I was late. I am sorry to have made you wait, but I was in no trouble what so ever. As for all of this, I went shopping with a friend and they told me I couldn't pay for anything and I felt guilty but I never get such nice things. Everything I own has always been my brothers, and do you know how hard it is to be a girl and wear my brothers hand-me downs?" Ginny had decided on the guilt trip, she knew it was mean and she felt guilty herself, but they couldn't know about Draco. At least not yet.

Sadly, her mom drooped her head in defeat. She wished she could give her kids what they deserved, they really were great kids. "Why don't you go put that stuff away and come back down, I think we should talk."

"Ok, mom, be right back," said Ginny as she skipped away up the stairs.

When Ginny came back down her mom had two cups of tea sitting on the table and beckoned for her youngest child to have a seat.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you and this is serious. We need to know where you go all the time and why you are sneaking around. We have had a little chat with ShaeAnne's parents and they say that you are over there, but not all the time. We don't want you to get hurt and that is what I fear, you are young and naïve."

"Mom, I am only 6, how much trouble can a 6 year old create? I have another friend, another best friend. I don't know what I would do without him."

"It is a little boy? How old is he?"

"Yes it is a boy," she said giving her mom the 'oh please' look. "He is 7 years old, that is the same as Ron and only a year older than me. He and I are going to be husband and wife because I am the only girl he likes and he is the only boy I like." She said matter of factly to her mother who just smiled a secret smile.

"Ginny."

"Yes?"

"Oh, never mind, go on up to bed. Your father will be up shortly to tuck you in."

"Okie dokie, night mum, I love you," she said as she kissed her mother on the cheek and ran upstairs.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Fred, George, and Ron, could you please come in here?" said Molly who knew her youngest boys were in the next room.

"Hey mum,"

"You beckoned?"

"Right, ok, I have a secret mission for you three and you must not tell Ginny. Do you understand me?"

"Of course," the three red heads replied in unison.

"She goes somewhere, I don't know where and I don't know who she is with, but I would like to find out. Would you three be willing to tag behind her?"

"Spying" said Fred

"On our little sister?" said George

"We would love to mum," Ron answered for all of them. "Anything to protect our youngest and only sister," continued Ron, as Fred and George nodded their heads in agreement.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

When Ginny woke up she got out of bed and put on one of her new outfits and took Aphrodite downstairs with her.

"Mum, look what my friend bought me, you didn't see her last night because of all the commotion, but isn't she pretty?"

"Of course dear, but you can't keep her. We don't have that kind of money, a pet is a big responsibility and you are too young."

"But mum, I love her and I would take great care of her and train her and everything. You won't hardly know she is here, and we can find some food to feed her, I will pay for it by the 10 sickles of allowance you give me."

"Ginny, I said no, we are going to take her back and you will forget this whole mess, ever happened ok?"

"But it did happen, how can I forget when you hate me? All the boys have stuff they like and what do I get? All their stuff, I am a girl not a boy and I hate it. Why don't you love me?" With that Ginny ran out of the house and Molly quickly beckoned for her boys to follow.

Ginny ran all the way to her and Draco's secret meeting place. He was already there and smiled when he saw her running to him. His smile turned to a frown as he saw she was crying.

"Gin-Bug, what is the matter don't cry. I don't like it when you cry. You make me sad, stop it," said the young boy frantically looking around not knowing what to do.

"My family hates me, can I go live with you? I can't stand my family, my mum wants to take Aphrodite away from me. How can she do that? It is not good for either of us, I already love her and she loves me I know she does." Said Ginny as she rambled on about how unfair her family was.

Fred, George, and Ron were following Ginny and saw her reach this little lake surrounded by tall grass. There was somebody already there and when they saw whom, they gasped and turned around to run home and tell their mum.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Lucius was tired of never being able to find Draco when he needed him. He was always running off and never coming back until late in the evening. It was a big place, but not that big to where you could lose a 7 year old. Ultimately he decided to follow him and see where he was running off to all the time. He saw him enter this little place with a lake surrounded by tall grass. He sat down, took out a book, (Lucius noted it was one he had wanted Draco to read) and sat there for awhile. All of a sudden out of no where came a little red head and she slammed into him and started rambling of incoherent nonsense. Lucius recognized the little twit and immediately decided to take control.

"Draco,"

That one thing was all he had to say before his son looked up at him with fear in his eyes.

"What are you doing with the likes of this riff raff?"

"Father, I didn't expect you here. Did you follow me?"

"That is none of your concern, now answer my question, what are you doing here with her?"

"Well, she is my friend, and we like to talk to each other so we meet here to talk."

"Is that s…"

"Ginevra, you get your little red hea…" started Molly as she walked into the clearing.

"You," said Lucius, his tone full of acid.

"Get away from my daughter, or you will be sorry you were ever born." Said Molly in an eerily calm voice as she pulled out her wand.

The two adults were staring daggers at each other and neither Ginny nor Draco knew what to do.

"Boy, this friendship is terminated, you are no longer to see this twit. No go home, and we are going to have a long talk."

"No, you can't make me, we are friends and we belong together."

"Ginny, you do know who this is, right?"

"Of course I do and that changes nothing, we have become closer than most and I will never leave him.

"Well, how about the two of you forget each other?" said Lucius his tone full of hatred and acid.

"NO, I promised I would never forget him, how could I?"

"Ginny it really is for the best, we do not associate with the likes of these folks and you need to remember that, instead of him." Said Molly as she started to pull Ginny away from Draco who was staring in horror as the only one who really knew him was torn away from him.

"Draco, I will never forget, Draco please, I need you. Help me; I don't want to forget, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco. Please you can't let them do this to me, please save me." Molly had to say it was the hardest thing she had ever done, tearing her daughter away, but it had to be done. Ginny's face was tear streaked and she looked at her mom with daggers in her eyes. "I hate you, you are the worst person in the world."

"Come son, lets go get this taken care of."

Later that night, two households separately devised a way to erase their children from each others mind. They got rid of anything ever given to one another and went on their way as if this whole episode never happened.

Ginny became happy again and played with her brothers and degnomed the garden which she thought was loads of fun. Draco withdrew into his studies and the books his father always gave him to read and he once again became the lonely little boy no one ever truly understood.

AN: Hope you liked this first chapter, I almost cried as I was writing Ginny's part about her mum taking her away from Draco. Oh, I also wanted to mention that I know there is another Draco and Ginny story with this concept, I read the first chapter and didn't finish it. I truly hope this is a different concept and I think it is, but I am not sure and so I am looking for that story but have yet to find it. Anyway, my next chapter will hopefully be coming soon. I am working in another fanfic with my sister and so I do every other chapter so we shall see how fast I can get this going. Oh, and leave a review and tell me what you think!!


	2. Seize the Day

Chapter Two:

**AN:** Ok, so here is chapter two, I don't know how happy I am with it so if you could review and tell me what you think that would be great.

**Disclaimer:** Why would I be writing this if I owned Harry Potter and co. I would be thinking of the 8th Harry Potter, you know, the one about Albus Severus (poor kid).

**Chapter Two: Seize the Day**

Ginny Weasley woke up bright and early on September 1st, and gave an excited glee remembering that it was the day she was going back to Hogwarts. The place she loved almost as much as The Burrow, her home away from home, so to speak. She had been packed for a week now and all she had to do was take a shower and eat breakfast.

"Ginny, darling, come eat," said her mom as Ginny walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mum, do you think that this year will be full of adventures? Now that Voldemort is gone and Harry is still alive and everyone is trying to get their lives back in order, I was just wondering if there would be anything exciting happening this year."

"You better hope not, dear, that is the last thing you need. This year you need to keep up with your studies, prepare yourself for next year and your NEWTS."

"Mum, I am always on top of my studies, I am not top of my class for anything you know. Anyway, I hope something happens, after all these years of worrying about Voldemort, now that he is gone, we need to have fun. I am not taking this year for granted; it will be my best year yet."

"Do not get ahead of yourself, take it one day at a time ok. I don't want to get any letters saying you were hurt, or you got into serious trouble."

"Mum, I am always careful, I am not one of those pain lovers. I don't try to hurt myself, it just usually finds me."

"Yea, well I don't want my 16 year old daughter to die prematurely."

"You worry too much, you know that?" said Ginny as she finished her orange juice and put her dishes in the sink. "You will be sad, and you know it. Ron graduates this year and I follow next year, and than you wont know what to do."

"Actually, I have something that I have been thinking about, but we are running out of time so I will discuss it with you later. Oh, for goodness sake where is your brother and Harry?"

"I don't know, probably still asleep, they were up really late last night. Talking about this year and what not, do you want me to go wake them up?"

"No need, we are here," said Harry walking into the room followed by Ron.

"Yea, whether we are awake or not is an entire different question." Ron said groggily looking through have closed eyelids.

"Are you boys packed, we need to leave in an hour, so if you are not packed you need to hurry it up a little bit."

"Mum, we just got up, and I am hungry."

"Mrs. Weasley, we are nearly all packed, it won't take that long to finish up. If we don't get some food into Ron soon, it will take longer. We will finish after we are done eating, if that is alright with you."

"Of course dear," said Molly looking fondly down at Harry.

Ginny always reveled in how well Harry could talk to their mum and get her to agree to almost anything. Ginny was pretty good at it, but than again she was the only girl and the youngest Weasley. Harry always knew the right words to say; unfortunately she couldn't say the same about Ron, as she watched him eating. He was so… disgusting, just use the fork, the food wont run away she thought watching him stuff his mouth to breaking point.

"Ginny, do you need help with your trunk? Perhaps Harry or Ron could help you if you need it."

"Yea, a little help would be nice, it seems to get heavier every year." Said Ginny laughing as she went up the stairs. Not too much later did Harry, having left Ron to fill his stomach, follow her up.

"Hey Gin, so are you excited? I can't even describe how excited I am. Finally, a school year where I don't have to worry about whether I will die at the end of it."

"Yea, I am totally syked," she said using a word she had learned from her best friend ShaeAnne.

Harry laughed at her as he bent to pick up one end of her trunk. He had forgotten how funny and charming this witch in front of him was. Ginny grabbed the other end and together they heaved her trunk down the stairs and set it by the door.

"So, Ginny, I think we should…"

"Harry, please don't, you broke my heart and I couldn't bear for it to happen again. I got over you and I think you should do the same, find some young thing that is going to make you happy, as long as it is not me."

"You're right Gin, I am sorry, I was a fool, can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have Harry, now we need to move on to bigger and better things."

"Ok, squirt, I'll talk to you later. I need to go make sure Ron hasn't choked himself to death."

"Squirt? Did you just call me a squirt? Get back here and face your death you coward."

Harry ran off and Ginny was still laughing as she saw her dad pull up in the car. She ran out and gave him a big hug and started rambling on about this and that and anything she could find to tell him. After all, she most likely wouldn't see him again until Christmas break.

"Gin, come on, I need to get this car packed so that we can head out. Your mum is going to come after me pretty soon if I don't get a move on it."

"Okay daddy, I have to go get the rest of my things anyway." She went to her room and picked up Antigone's (her pygmy puff) cage.

Everyone loaded into the car and in no time they were at Kings Cross. They made it onto Platform 9¾ without any incidences and everyone rushed to say goodbye before the train left.

Ginny was trying to find an empty compartment when someone put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who."

"Luna, oh, I am so glad to see you," said Ginny as she turned around and hugged her best friend.

"I know, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Said Luna gratefully returning the hug.

"Luna, I have some exciting news," said Ginny taking her best friend on the quest to find a compartment. "I have decided that this year we are not going to take anything for granted. Ok, we are 6th years, we need to have a little fun, and yes, we can have fun without getting into trouble. I promise, I have the perfect plan and you have to be in on it. I can't do it alone," Ginny was saying as she opened up a door to see no one in it. The girls sat down and continued their discussion of the perfect school year.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Come on Draco, tell me who the bird is. I know you were with her this summer, I saw you in all the important magazines."

"Blaise, slow down, her name is Monika, but that was strictly for the summer. She knew that when I started the whole thing, so don't get too excited."

"Ok, mate, man she was fine though."

"Yea, I know, she really was." Said Draco laughing along with Blaise.

"So, I wonder if there are any good candidates at Hogwarts, so maybe you could date a school girl."

"No. absolutely not. I don't go for school girls, plus there are only a handful of them that would be worth my time."

"Yea, I know, it was just a suggestion."

"So how was your summer?"

"Oh, you know, it was alright. I broke it off with Monique, she was getting to clingy. I can't stand that."

"Really, man I thought you two were close."

"Yea, that was the problem," said Blaise as the two teens started laughing again.

"Hey let's go walking around, see if there is anyone to pester."

"Sure."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Hey, Luna, let's practice. We need to, I mean we haven't seen each other for practically the whole summer. I know you have your instrument."

Luna laughed as she took out a small black case. Inside was a silver flute that Luna started piecing together. She made sure it was in tune and started playing an eerie piece that she had composed herself. Lucky for her Ginny got whatever she wanted and her Uncle Bilius taught her everything he knew about music. To Ginny's joy, she learned piano, guitar, violin, cello, drums, how to write music and how to sing. Sadly, he died a few years ago after seeing a grim and Ginny was left to her own defenses.

Luna and Ginny became fast friends when they both learned of each others love for music. They did everything together during the school year and had many songs they played.

While Luna was warming up, Ginny started tuning her guitar. Before either girl knew it they were making music and people would periodically come in to watch. Most Hogwarts students were used to these girls and their talents, at least those who bothered to listen.

"Well, if it isn't the little weaselette and the Loony girl. Are you playing for money because if you are, you are doing it wrong." Said Draco is his familiar drawl.

"Oh, and you would have expertise in this area Malfoy?" retorted Ginny. "I thought begging was beneath Malfoy's but obviously I was wrong."

"Why you little whore."

"Well, it takes one to know one."

Blaise, who was standing behind Malfoy, made his presence known, as he didn't bother to hide his laugh. Draco sent daggers in his direction and turned back to the Weaslette and the problem at hand.

"If I were you I would show respect to your superiors."

"Lucky for me you are not me, and if I see anyone who is superior to me, I may show them my respect."

"You had better watch your back Weasley, for you never know when something might happen to it."

"Making threats now, Malfoy? What would dear old dad say?"

"You have overstepped your place, come on Blaise," and with that Malfoy turned around and quickly left the compartment.

Ginny and Luna burst into fits of giggles and it took awhile before they were calm. "Did you see his face? He looked about ready to punch me or something."

"Yea, you are so brave Gin, I would never have stood up to him."

"Yea, whatever, anyway. I have been having these strange dreams about me when I was younger, but it has never been the whole picture. Just me and another kid playing and doing everything together. It got me to thinking about everlasting friendship and a song came out of it. Do you want to hear it?"

"When do I not want to listen to your voice Ginny? Of course come on, let's hear it."

"Ok." She tuned up her guitar and strummed a few notes and than began to play.

_Have you ever met an angel  
Whose smile is like the sun  
Whose laugh is like a melody  
That reaches everyone  
Have you ever hugged an angel  
Swept up in their embrace  
And swear, there's nothing  
In this world that makes you feel that safe_

_Have you ever really loved an angel  
Once you have, you'll never be the same again  
Have you ever had to let go of an angel  
Say goodbye, let 'em fly  
My angel  
My best friend_

_Have you ever felt the strength of an angel  
When you needed it the most  
Lifted by those gentle wings  
You know you're not alone  
Every now and then  
I feel the peace inside  
Wherever life may take me  
I'm guided by that light_

_Have you ever really loved an angel  
Once you have, you'll never be the same again  
Have you ever had to let go of an angel  
Say goodbye, let 'em fly  
My angel  
My best friend_

When Ginny's soulful voice stopped Luna was standing there with her hands pressed together trying not to miss a beat.

"So, what do you think?"

"Ginny, that could be a hit, you could become a famous star because of that song."

"Oh, you are too kind Luna, that was just a song I thought up on the spur of the moment." The two girls talked for the rest of the train ride and changed into their school robes before the train stopped at the Hogsmead station.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

The kids of Hogwarts were all getting settled into their seats as they waited for the sorting of the first years to end. Finally, Zuckerman, Bianca became a new Ravenclaw and Dumbledore stood up as she took her seat.

"Welcome to a new year here at Hogwarts. I must remind you that the Forbidden Forest, is indeed forbidden. We are glad to say that we have finally found a professor worth keeping on as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, as he starts his second year with us." Professor Dumbledore motioned for him to stand and he received a loud thunderous applause, especially the Gryffindor's who couldn't be happier that Sirius was their teacher. "Yes, yes, we are all quite happy with this news, now, before you all go hungry I suggest we eat." He waved his hands and the plates filled up with any food you could imagine.

Ginny started filling her plate up as she watched in disgust at Ron who seemed to have forgotten he had a plate. When desserts were finally taken away, Ginny started making her way to her dorm. A nice warm bed sounded very comforting at this moment.

"Good night Gin."

"See you tomorrow, Gin."

"Sweet dreams, Ginny."

A wave of people were coming to her, talking about their summers and wishing her a good night. She loved being in the limelight, after six brothers she usually got over looked, but not at Hogwarts. She was an extraordinarily good witch and her mum said it was because she was the first girl born in the Weasley family for several generations. Ginny was thinking about how her first day was going to go and eventually drifted off to sleep.

**AN**: OK, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I wasn't sure if I was going to add all of that music stuff, but I was writing and I thought it would be perfect. I keep thinking Ginny gets special treatment because her parents feel guilty for tampering with her memory. Anyway, that song is called Angel and it is sung by Beverley Mitchell. Hope you liked this and please leave a review telling me so!! Hehehe!

**PS AN:** There is a theme to my chapter titles, if you can figure it out, KUDOS for you!


	3. Little Girls

Chapter Three:

**AN: OK, here it is, I hope you enjoy! Oh, and ****purplegabby123, I think you are right about that story. Mine will definitely be different, that was my biggest concern, was that someone might think I am copying. I am not, this whole story started from a dream I had. Weird I know, but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, no matter how hard I wish.**

**Chapter Three: Little Girls**

Ginny awoke the following morning feeling refreshed and ready to start the school year. She got all of her things together, took a shower, got dressed and headed down to breakfast. She met Luna on the main stairs and they walked into the Great Hall together.

"Hey, see you during Charms, Gin."

"Of course," said Ginny as she walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"Good morning Ginny," said Hermione as Ginny sat down next to her. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, surprisingly well, to tell you the truth."

"That's good, Professor McGonagall has already handed out our schedules, here is yours." Hermione said as she handed Ginny the small piece of paper.

"Great, thanks Mione, its even good news. I have DADA first, that's the best. What do you have first?"

"Ugh, Potions, something I could definitely live without. I mean I love learning all the Potions and everything, but Snape can be so unreasonable. Can anyone say mean?"

"Mean," said Harry as he sat across from Ginny. "Why am I saying mean?"

"Oh, just letting you know we have Potions first, I was just commenting on Professor Snape and his teaching mannerisms."

"Can somebody tell her to use smaller words this early in the morning? Ron grumbled as he sat down next to Harry.

"Grouch," Hermione whispered to Ginny as the two girls burst into a fit of giggles.

The boys looked at them curiously than went back to their food.

"So, did you do anything interesting this summer Gin?"

"Not really, mostly hung out with ShaeAnne, I had a job at Fred and George's joke shop and so I also made a bit of money. Oh, I found this really cool spell I have been itching to try. You can put a spell on your quill and it writes down everything for you. It is not to be confused with a quick-quotes quill, because this spell actually writes down what the teacher is saying."

"Wow, that would save me so much trouble; you're going to have to teach me that one."

"Yea, most definitely." Before she could teach her though, the bell rang signifying ten more minutes before class started. The group in the Great Hall immediately dispersed and left for the first classes of the year. Ginny met Luna as they were walking out of the Great Hall and they walked together until turning their separate ways.

"See you Gin."

"See you, Luna."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"So your homework tonight is to read chapters one and two and come prepared to answer questions on Wednesday," said Sirius as everyone gathered up their stuff.

Ginny grabbed her things and walked out to find Luna already there waiting for her.

"Hey Gin, I got out a little early and I thought we could walk to charms together."

"Of course," said Ginny as the two girls started walking to the other side of the school.

"So, how was DADA?"

"Oh, you know, a little boring. I mean, I love Sirius and everything, but it is the first day. You know how teachers are on the first day, it's review this and review that. I don't want to review; I just want to learn new things. It is so frustrating," said Ginny as she let out an angry snort.

This got Luna laughing and Ginny joined in not too much later.

"You are hilarious Ginny, oh, before I forget, what does your schedule look like?"

"Well, I have no classes past 3:00. Why do you ask?"

"That is awesome; I don't have any classes then either. We should make a schedule for ourselves of when we will practice together."

"What a great idea Luna! My mum always did say that if you don't keep up practice you will eventually forget all you learned. I say we continue to use the Room of Requirement, because it gives us all the instruments we require."

"I agree," said Luna as they walked into Charms.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Now, class, your homework for tonight is to review everything we went over today and write one and a half feet about what you would like to learn this year."

Ginny looked at Luna and rolled her eyes as the girls put their books in their bags and left the classroom.

"See, what did I tell you? I don't even know why I bother showing up on the first day."

"If you didn't you would probably get detention or something like that."

"Well, maybe I will learn something new in detention, better than all this review crap."

"You are one of the weirdest people I know."

"Says the girl who sees knarkles and pontrias and whatever."

"Hey, it's not my fault I have a gift of seeing things."

"Honey, it's not a gift, it's called mental."

"You are just jealous; you wish you could see them."

"All I need is Antigone; she is the best pet ever."

"Whatever, lets go eat," said Luna as they entered the Great Hall.

The two girls split to go sit at their respective tables. Ginny made her way over to Gryffindor and sat down next to Hermione.

"How was potions?" she asked the 7th year.

"Oh, dreadful, as I expected. We are taking the class with Draco and he is as nasty as ever. He tried to put a spell on Harry's cauldron so that it wouldn't make the right potion. Lucky for Harry, I saw this and instead threw my eye of newts at him. He went all crazy and insane and Snape gave me detention. Oh well, it was worth it."

"Man Hermione, I thought being Head Girl this year would make you a rule abiding citizen."

"I know, and normally I would advise everyone to not do it. But, he looked so smug, and Harry would have gotten the blame and it would have been a nightmare."

"Mione' calm down, it's ok. I was just teasing," said Ginny with a faint smile on her lips.

The rest of the afternoon went by relatively the same. Ginny was so happy when she got her free time later in the afternoon. She met up with Luna in the library to talk business.

"Ok, so I don't think we should practice every single day. Maybe like, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 3:30 to 5:00?"

"That works for me."

"Why if it isn't the red head and blonde, joined at the hip. So when are you guys coming out?"

"Malfoy, shut it ok? Maybe you should be asking that to your two cronies."

"What would you know about that anything like that?"

"Goodness Malfoy," said Ginny putting her hand in front of her mouth in a shocked expression. "Don't you ever listen? If those two aren't gay, than I will cut off my hair and get a tattoo."

"Well, be prepared to explain to your poor mummy, why her daughter came home with body art."

"I don't think I will have to Malfoy; see I know they are gay. I was the one who caught them in the broom closet at the end of last year. They were doing things I won't mention for there are delicate ears here." She replied looking at Malfoy as she said this.

"Why you little twit," said Draco venomously.

"Ouch that hurts," said Ginny mockingly. "What you didn't have enough fun tormenting Harry, Ron, and Hermione in potions, you now have to torment us? Why don't you go get lost? Save us all the trouble of killing you." Said Ginny as she got up and left, Luna following in her footsteps.

"Man Draco, she is good."

"I know, she will pay. She will learn to never speak to a Malfoy that way."

"Come on, let it go."

"I will, for now," said Draco with a glint in his eyes.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Ginny, you are amazing!" said Luna in complete awe of the girl walking next to her.

"Come off it Luna, it wasn't that great."

"You have the gift of thinking on your feet. I would have stuttered and not known what to say. Before the war, I would have had no problem, but the war changed me, and I can't stand the Slytherins."

"Luna," said Ginny embracing her friend, "the war changed everyone. You were kidnapped, that would be scary to anyone, and the only people who like Slytherins, are the Slytherins."

This made Luna laugh and the girls changed the subject to a happier one.

"So Luna, do you have any prospective boyfriends?"

"No, this year I am not doing any of that. I am going to focus on my school work and that is that. What about you?" She asked looking questionably at Ginny.

"Well, I was looking at the Gryffindor sixth year Darien Blasdell. He has always been nice to me, and well, he is nice to look at." Ginny replied giggling.

"Yea and his accent isn't too bad either. What was it? French?"

"No, Italian."

"Oooh, even better," said Luna in awe as Ginny broke out laughing again.

The two girls continued comparing guys as they eventually made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"So Ginny, how was your first day?" asked Hermione as Ginny sat down across from her.

"Oh, pretty boring to tell you the truth. Though it got exciting when I had a confrontation with Malfoy, the stupid git. He dared try to have a wits battle, with me, none the less."

"Yea, he isn't known for his smarts, that's for sure," said Ron taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Well, that's like calling the kettle black Ron," retorted Ginny, which made Hermione laugh.

"What does that mean Gin?"

"Oh, no! Has Gin done it again? Has she left Ron without a clue?" said Harry as he joined the group.

"Shove off, Harry," said Ron as he occupied himself with eating.

This caused the others to laugh and soon everyone was having a good time and talking about their first day back. Hermione got up before everyone else saying she had detention with Snape and didn't want to chance being late. The remaining students eventually started dispersing and Ron, Harry, and Ginny started making their way to the dorms.

"So, Harry, when are you going to hold quidditch try outs?" asked Ginny, "We need two more chasers and two beaters."

"I know, I was thinking about holding them on Friday evening. I talked to Professor McGonagall and she is reserving the pitch for us."

"Ok, do we all have to show up?" asked Ron.

"Of course, I need everyone who is on the team to be there at 7 pm."

"Great, this should be loads of fun," said Ginny as they reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Boogle," said Harry and she granted them access to their common room.

Ginny couldn't help laughing at the password whenever someone said it, especially because of the meaning of the word. When she first heard it she had to know what it meant, so she looked it up and found out that it was a name given to a pack of weasels.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Hermione entered the potions classroom one second later than scheduled and Snape came up behind her shutting the door.

"You're late," he growled menacingly.

"No I am not, I am right on time," Hermione replied back with a slight quiver in her voice.

"I think I asked you to be here at 8:00 on the dot. It is now 8:00.30."

"Professor, I hardly think that is fair."

"Well, in my case I don't really care what you think Miss Granger. 5 points for being late, and if you open your mouth again it will be another 5 points." He said quickly as he saw she was about to protest.

Hermione immediately shut her mouth and waited for him to assign her work. She didn't want to let him see he had gotten to her, but he had most definitely made her almost want to cry, almost.

"I would like you to clean up those cauldrons over there, and then organize the student's ingredient cupboard."

Hermione got to work without complaint, even though she knew this was going to take all night. She finished the cauldrons and had moved onto the cupboards when someone knocked on the door to the classroom.

"You may enter," said Professor Snape in a drawl.

"Severus, I am sorry I did think you would be alone," he said looking at Hermione suspiciously.

"You may go," he said in a harsh whisper and than turned back to face Lucius.

Hermione, with a puzzled expression, hurriedly put away the cleaning supplies and went out the door.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"I know that I have been a fool Severus, but I need your help. This is urgent," said Lucius losing all his coolness.

"What is it?" Severus asked viciously.

"Don't be like that Severus; he was going to kill me. He was going to kill Narcissa and Draco in front of me. I know you don't have a family, and you probably don't appreciate me bringing that up, but I couldn't watch them die. I love them, so I did exactly what you were doing. I put on a façade, and now that it is all over I don't know who to go to. Please you have to help me, we were best friends," said Lucius practically begging Severus on his hands and knees.

Severus had never seen Lucius this emotional or distraught, but should he believe him?

"You messed up Lucius, you messed up big time. We were best friends, not anymore, not since you got James and Lily killed. I know who helped Voldemort convince Pettigrew; don't you remember how I felt about her? You screwed me over, and know you want to buddy up to me?" said Severus, his voice getting louder and louder.

"Severus, please you have to understand, please that is all I am asking for."

Severus knew he shouldn't do this, knew it with ever fiber of his being, but when the tears started pouring down Lucius' face that decided it.

"I will help you the best I can, I will not promise you anything, but we shall see." With that Severus left to his private quarters leaving Lucius to show his own way out.

**AN: Ok, so I am flirting with the idea of putting Snape and Hermione together. I hate making up someone for Snape and I always think that Hermione would compliment him well. I tried to convince myself I wouldn't do that, that Hermione would be with Ron. But, alas, when do I listen to myself? Anyway, what do you think about that? I know some people are grossed out by teacher/student relationships, but they won't do anything until she is out of school, if I decide to include that. Just give me your thoughts; you know how to do that, REVIEW!!**


	4. There Are Worse Things I Could Do

Chapter Four:

**AN: Here it is, chapter 4! Yay! It is kind of intense and Draco is a jerk, but he is still gorgeous, right?**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, that is what I own…**

**Chapter Four: There Are Worse Things I Could Do**

When Hermione made it back to her room, she changed into her pajamas and sat down on her bed. She was in deep thought when she heard a soft knocking on her portrait. She got up and answered the knock.

"Hey Gin, what's up?"

"I was just worried about you. When you didn't come to the common room, I thought you were a goner." She said with a big goofy grin on her face.

"No, I was just thinking, and didn't want to be around a lot of people. It was weird," she said going back to her bed with Ginny following her. "Lucius Malfoy came in during my detention and I was released early. I only heard a little bit because I didn't want to be caught snooping, but it sounded like Malfoy was asking Professor Snape for help. His trial is coming soon, and he said he only did everything to protect his family. He sounded sincere and I was just thinking about it."

"Wow, that's intense," said Ginny. The two girls sat up talking late into the night and before she knew it Hermione was preparing a make shift bed for Ginny.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco woke the next morning with a plan in his mind, but wasn't sure how it would work. Weaslette seemed smarter than her brother, if only by a little bit. He smirked his evil smirk and went about his early morning routine. When he got to the Great Hall, he couldn't find her at her usual spot.

_She must have slept in, _he thought as he continued to keep a look out for her. About ten minutes later, he saw her come in with Granger and moved to get up.

"Mate, are you sure you want to go through with this? From what I hear she is pretty popular, and you might make enemies with people who use to be allies."

"Chill, ok? This will work, I know it will." He replied in his famous drawl.

"Ok, it's your funeral," said Blaise under his breath.

All of a sudden the Great Hall got very dark and very quiet as a light appeared in the middle of the hall. A girl was standing there but Ginny couldn't tell who it was at first. There was a lot of grunting and all of a sudden a guy came into the picture. The two fell down and than a light bulb turned on in Ginny's head and she gasped. The girl stood up and she looked hard at her and realized it looked exactly like her. Ginny gasped again and everyone in the hall turned to look at her.

She blushed profusely, "I… I… don't know…" she stuttered, eventually running out of the Great Hall with unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

Ginny ran all the way to her room, pulled her curtains around her four poster bed and put a silencing charm on the area. She placed her pillow over her face and screamed as hard, as loud, and as long as she could. When she was finished she broke down and started crying. Who could be so mean, and vindictive? One name came to her mind, but he wouldn't dare, she had never done anything horrible to him. They had their spats, but than they went on their way. What would be his motive?

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco saw her run out and a smirk came to his face. A small bit of him felt bad, but it was a very small part of him. He had finally gotten her back, that would teach her to talk back to a Malfoy. He motioned for Blaise to follow him, and the two teenagers walked out of the Great Hall.

"Malfoy," said a quiet voice behind him. He turned around and there stood Luna Lovegood.

"What do you want Loony Bin?"

"I know that was you, I know it. You are a mean person, she would have never stooped that low to humiliate you. She liked having her spats with you because you could actually hold your own, and you go and humiliate her in front of the whole school. If she never goes to class again it will be all your fault and you will experience pain like none other."

"Ooh, miss loony thinks _I_ did it?" He said stressing the I. "Well, maybe I did, she should have never talked to me like that, and if you don't walk away you just might want to quit school to."

"You disgust me Malfoy, you and your whole family." She spat at him and walked away to try and find Ginny and do some damage control.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny heard a soft knock on her door after she had taken off the wards and had considerably calmed down. She got up to answer the door and was surprised to see Luna there.

"How did you get in here?"

"I went to Hermione and insisted I needed to see you, she let me in."

"That was nice of her, what did you want?"

"I wanted to know why you aren't going to your classes? You, Ginny Weasley, of all people are skipping your classes."

"Yea, well I don't feel so good."

"Now, I know your lying to me, your best friend."

"Who, could have done such a cruel thing Luna? I thought I was a pretty easy going person, well liked, and smart, I don't deserve this. Not after everything I worked for." Said Ginny as she stepped into Luna's embrace and broke down, again.

"Do I really have to answer that question? I think that deep down you really know the answer to it."

"I do, I do know the answer, but it doesn't solve anything. Now everyone is going to think I am a slut, and I am easy and I'm not, I mean I am still a virgin." Said Ginny in a whine.

"Actually there was quite an uproar following your leaving. Of course the Slytherins think you are the slut of Hogwarts," said Luna as Ginny's face turned a violent shade of red. "Mostly though, people got angry, Ron is now threatening any guy who so much as makes a comment about you. Harry and him are both on the war path to tell you the truth, and are looking for any clues as to who did this to you. They are a little slower than us, seeing as how it didn't take much brain power to figure it out."

Ginny laughed at this, and Luna was happy to see her smiling. "I am happy you took the day off Ginny, even you, the smartest witch in school deserves a day off."

"I know, I think I will catch up on my homework and just hide out in here for the rest of the day. I don't know how I am going to face the school again, but I am brave and can do anything I put my mind to."

"That's the spirit!" said Luna, joining in on her enthusiasm.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"What did you expect Draco? She is probably the most popular person in school, and I mean popular in a good way. They would rather defend her honor than think the worst of her."

"I can't believe it, I just can't. I would say that I give up,"

"But Malfoy's don't give up, I know," said Blaise finishing his sentence.

"What else can I do? I thought that prank would top them all."

"Can I make a suggestion," asked Blaise raising his hand.

"Sure, whatever."

"I think that you should stop doing all this and just forget about her. You heard the Lovegood girls, she likes having those spats with you because you are a worthy opponent."

"Do you think she was serious? I mean, not that I care, but still, Weasley has never shown me any of that."

"Well, she had no reason to lie."

"Or did she, maybe she wanted me to feel guilty, didn't work if that was her intention."

"How about we just drop the subject and hope that her brother never finds out it was you."

"Oh, I am not scared of him," said Draco puffing out his chest.

"Doesn't matter, he will still try and dismember you."

"Yea, maybe I should avoid him for a little while."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

At dinner time Ginny decided to brave the school. She wasn't one to shy away from an embarrassing moment. She walked with Luna down to the Great Hall and tried to ignore the whispers that followed her. When they entered the dining area Ginny hugged Luna and went to sit with the Gryffindors.

"Gin, where have you been," asked Ron as he sat down next to her.

"What Ron? No yelling, no over-protective brother tonight?"

"Come on Gin, you have been hurt, I know that wasn't you. It was just a stupid clone, not a perfect one either, if you noticed. I mean I know I am not the brightest wizard, but I did notice that your eyes were blue in the hologram and your hair was a little lighter."

"Well, thanks for trusting me Ron, it means a lot, it really does."

"No problem, hey Mione, could you pass the mashed potatoes?"

"Hey Ginny, do you have any idea who did it?" asked Hermione as she passed Ron the mashed potatoes.

"Well, I have my suspicions, but nothing solid yet. It was definitely a Slytherin. They all seem rather pleased, to tell you the truth." said Ginny, lying through her teeth because she knew exactly who it was.

"Yea, I wouldn't put it past those slime balls," said Ron his tone laced with iciness.

"Hey Ginny," said Harry as he sat down, "sorry about this morning. What rotten luck, you don't deserve that."

"Thanks Harry, I appreciate that. I am super embarrassed, but I know I didn't do it and I am not going to let what other people think of me weigh in on my decisions for my life."

"Smart thinking Ginny," Hermione piped in.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"I can't believe she showed her face so soon, the nerve of her."

"Come on Draco, get a hold of yourself, you are being ridiculous. Would you seriously stay away from the world because of one embarrassing moment? Especially if you know that you didn't actually do it?"

"I guess you're right, but I don't know what it is about her that boils my blood so."

"Maybe, deep down, you kind of like her."

"WHAT?? You can't be serious, that would be insane. Me, like I Weasley? Hah, you're funny Blaise, that was a good joke."

Blaise knew he shouldn't have said anything, but he couldn't resist. Seeing Draco squirm like this, was a rare sight and Blaise thought it was good for him, "You're right mate, April Fools," he said quietly.

"It's not April," Draco pointed out.

"No, really? I could have sworn it was, hmmm, maybe I am losing my mind." Blaise said with a faint smile on his lips. "So, since you are not interested in anyone, could you help out a guy is?"

"You are interested in someone? Who is it?"

"Aww, you see, that is something I cannot tell you. She is cute though, and seems nice enough."

"Cute, huh? That narrows down the list." Said Draco pretending to knock off people on an imaginary list. "Is she a Slytherin? If she isn't, the only other house you can date from is Ravenclaw."

"Well she is actually in Ravenclaw, so she has to be smart. We can figure out a plan later, I am getting tired," said Blaise, faking a yawn and walking out of Draco's private room.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Hello Ginevra," said a guy standing behind her in his smooth Italian accent.

"Hi, Darien Blasdell, never call me that again, ok?"

"Sorry, I was trying to be polite. I just wanted to say that I am sorry for everything that happened today, you don't deserve that. You deserve the utmost respect, that is why I am prepared to give that to you." He said in his silky accent. Ginny didn't even hear half of what he said, she was lost up in the rolling of his words. She could listen to him all day. "Ginny? Earth to Ginny."

"Oh, sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was just commenting on the new option for 6th and 7th Years. You know, the one where we can go to Hogsmead every weekend, I was wondering if you might want to go with me?"

"Ok, is this like a date?"

"Well, yes."

"Than I would be happy to accept your offer. Give me a date and time, and I will be sure to be free."

"How about next weekend?"

"Yea, that should work, great, well I have to go, but I will see you soon."

"Good night Ginny," he replied in that same silky voice.

"Good night, Darien." With that Ginny turned and walked out of the common room. She decided to go to the Room of Requirement and just get some peace.

When Ginny entered the room, she looked around and chose a spot. Luna and she had decided to use this room when they wanted to practice so they didn't have to bring all their instruments to school, this room just provided them. Ginny went over to her guitar and strummed a few notes, she turned one of the knobs because the string was a little flat. When she decided it was tuned, she began to let the music flow to her. Ginny loved everything about music, it didn't judge, it just let you be. Whenever Ginny sat down to play, her fingers just tingled with anticipation, and she couldn't explain how her whole body just seemed to be washed away in the music. Like all her magic inside itched to be released, she even glowed a soft amber color. At this moment a song came into her mind, one that she would just love to sing to that slime ball of a person.

_She remembers when she first got her wings  
And how she opened up that day  
she learned to sing  
Then the colors came, erased the  
black and white  
And her whole world changed  
when she realized_

_  
She's a butterfly, pretty as the crimson sky  
Nothing's ever gonna bring her down  
And everywhere she goes  
Everybody knows she's so glad to be alive  
She's a butterfly_

_Like the purest light in a darkened world  
So much hope inside such a lovely girl  
You should see her fly, it's almost magical  
It makes you wanna cry, she's so beautiful_

_God bless the butterfly,  
give her the strength to fly  
Never let her wings touch the ground  
God bless the butterfly,  
give her strength to fly  
Never let her wings touch the ground_

When Ginny finished, she put down her guitar and just sat there. She was in her favorite place in the world and she couldn't be happier. Yes, there was that mess this morning, but to her, that was in the past. She promised herself to never dwell in the past after Voldemort's downfall. She was thinking for awhile and she finally drifted off to sleep.

**AN: So hoped you liked it, I know, I made Draco mean, but next chapter will be different. Tell me what you think, you know how to do that, push the button, the BUTTON I tell you!!**


	5. Memory

Chapter Five:

**AN: **Fifth chapter is here, hope you like it!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, unless you don't recognize it, than it is mine!

**Chapter Five: Memory**

_"Hey Dray, watch me," said a young girls voice. _He couldn't see her and he didn't know why but there had to be a reason.

_"Watch it!" the little boy said as he watched someone not in the picture. _All of a sudden Draco heard a scream and the little boy began to run as Draco woke up. There was a lot of commotion coming from the other side of his portrait hole and so he put on a shirt (AN: let us take a moment to savor this image) and ran to see what was going on.

When Draco walked out of his room he immediately had to duck because curses were being flung left and right. He looked to see who was involved in the fight and was surprised to see none other than Ginny Weasley defending herself as she was being attacked by Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Theodore Nott. Draco had to say he was impressed with the little Weasley bird, she was holding her own. She had already won against Crabbe and Goyle, no big surprises there. Pansy was whimpering over in a corner, and she was just up against Theodore.

"This will teach you to speak back to a Slytherin," said Theodore as he threw another curse in her direction. She deflected it with a slight wave of her wand, an instant before her wand flew out of her hand and into Theodore's. "Now sweet thing, I am not going to kill you, I am just going to teach you a lesson, one I hope you will never forget."

"Leave me alone, I didn't do anything to you, you are lucky, if you give me back my wand I won't report you to Professor Dumbledore."

"Hah, right, like I would believe that." Said Theodore as he raised his wand and pointed it at her. "Crucio," he cried as a stream of bright light flew towards her. Draco was about to step in when something totally incredible happened. Ginny began glowing deep amber and the curse never hit her, it simply flew through her, into the wall, causing a rather large hole. Theodore looked at her as she said something in a foreign language and an instant later a black wolf with pale luminescent blue eyes came out of her stomach and attacked Nott. Ginny looked as shocked as Draco felt and all they could do was watch as the wolf attacked the Slytherin boy. Finally, Ginny, coming out of her stupor, said something else and the wolf practically flew into her stomach again. When Ginny lifted her shirt, Draco could see a black wolf tattoo curled up like a puppy.

"Aw man, mum is going to kill me," muttered Ginny as Draco chuckled. Ginny immediately rushed over to Nott but he backed away from her and wouldn't let her near. Ginny turned around and finally noticed Draco standing there. "How long have you been there?" she asked looking up at him.

"Oh, long enough, that's for sure. How did you do that?"

"Trust me, if I knew I wouldn't be so scared right now. Now I have a tattoo and mum is going to be so mad, how do I explain to her without telling her I was in a fight." Ginny was saying as she began to walk away.

"Oi, Weasley, you forgot something," said Draco as she turned around. She looked at him with a puzzled expression, until he held up her wand with a smile upon his face.

"Thanks, I would have been dead meat without that," she said which left Draco stunned as she took her wand from him and left. Draco went to Nott and levitated his body to the hospital wing, the other three students having left when they saw the wolf.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Once Ginny was out of sight, she began running, her heart keeping time to the pound of her feet on the linoleum. She didn't know where she was going, but her feet were turning corners, going through portrait holes, until they came to a stop. Ginny looked up and saw that she was standing at the entrance to the room of requirement. She went in and sat down on a puffy couch and a single tear trickled out of her eyes.

"_Don't do that,"_ a whisper of a voice said in a rather pleading tone.

No, I am not hearing voices; Ginny thought to herself, this is not happening. I am not going crazy, she said as if that would solve everything that was happening.

_"Do not be scared of me, I mean you know harm little child," _and with that the same wolf jumped out her stomach and came to sit in front of her. It transformed before her very eyes into a tall, beautiful beyond compare, woman. "Ginevra, I have waited a long time for you to call me, I am so glad the time has finally come." Said the woman, looking down adoringly at Ginny.

"Who are you," Ginny barely managed to ask.

"My name is Calypso, it means hidden one. That is what I am, concealed in your body until you need me. You are special Ginevra, in every way. Did you know that you are the first female born to the Weasley family in several generations?" When Ginny shook her head yes, Calypso continued, "This resulted in you being one of the most powerful witches of your generation. I am passed down through females from generation to generation; I have gone so long without a master that it is a relief for you to have called me."

"M… m… master?"

"Yes, I am your servant, but a willing one. I love the Weasley family so much that it is an honor for me to serve you. My siblings haven't had the fortune that I have, so let me tell you what an honor it is to finally be able to see you, rather than just hear you." Said the older woman practically gushing at Ginny.

"Wow, this is just so much to take in," said Ginny shaking her head. "No offense, Calypso was it? But I don't know what to think."

"No worries," she said as she looked at her long fingernails. Seeing as how she was preoccupied, Ginny got a good look at the majestic woman standing in front of her. She was tall, at least six feet, if not more. She had raven black hair that fell to her knees in little ringlets and every time she moved it would sweep around her and settle back down. She had soft facial features, everything seemed to have its own spot and it looked good. What really grabbed her attention were her luminescent eyes, she seemed to speak through her eyes and they were definitely her best feature.

"I have a question, you attacked Nott as a wolf and now you are a human, how is that possible?"

"It comes with the magic; I can turn into any animal I feel is appropriate in the moment. A wolf just happens to be my animal of choice most of the time. I will always be present on your body, and when the need comes I will be there to protect you, or if you ever feel the need to talk, I am a good listener. You are the summoner, I am the summoned." She said trying to be all mystical but ended in fits of giggles.

"Well, this is definitely a weird day for me," said Ginny. "Calypso, I truly have no idea what to think, so how about we just get to know each other. Well, you probably know all about me, but I have never heard of you and would like to know the person who is with me at all times." Said Ginny at this point just rambling.

"Of course, I understand, ask your questions and I will answer them to the best that I can."

"Ok, how old are you?"

"Well, I have been around for many years, since Atlantis was above sea level. I was an Atlantean, than when it started to sink one of your ancestor's saved me and when someone saves a life in our culture we owe them our life. Lucky I got saved by someone as nice as Avalon, I still miss her a great deal, but that is life," said Calypso in a heart rendering tone.

"I am sorry, I don't know if I could live watching the people I love die around me. So you're from the lost city of Atlantis? That is so cool, I have heard so many things about that city and know I get to talk to someone who lived there. I love to learn, if you didn't know that already. There are just so many things out there for me to learn, I might as well learn it, right?" Calypso shook her head in agreement and Ginny went on, "so, do you have anyone you love?"

"No, we are not allowed to when we become immortal, and I was only 16 when I was saved. I was about to become a lady in waiting to our princess; we were the best of friends, when the horrible incident took place. I lost many of my friends and family, one sister and two cousins were saved, and the rest went down with everything else. I can still remember it like it was yesterday," she said with her voice think in sorrow.

Ginny didn't know what else to do, this lady had been through terrible ordeals and know she was here to protect Ginny. Ginny went up and wrapped her small arms around the tall woman and hugged her. Calypso looked at her with wonderment in her eyes and returned the hug.

"Thank you Ginevra, you have no idea how much that meant to me."

"Ginny, it's just Ginny. The only person allowed to call me Ginevra is my mum," she said with a smile on her lips.

"Very well, Ginny," she said smiling as well. "I was wondering if you would be so kind as to play something for me," she gestured to the instruments. "I have heard you play and know you have a special gift, but I have always thought that it is ten times better to watch and hear, than just to hear."

Ginny nodded her head and picked up her cello, she played a few notes, tuning it and began to play. It came from her soul when she played and she loved playing her cello. The deep rich sound of the cello mixed with her soft soprano voice was just the right combination to give Calypso chills.

When Ginny was done Calypso clapped with glee and requested an encore. Ginny decided to forgo classes and instead spent the day playing music for Calypso.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco hadn't seen Ginny the whole entire day, not that he was looking for her. It was just a statement, but it was very peculiar that she seemed to have disappeared. Every time he saw a redhead he looked to see if it was her, but it never was. He felt he was becoming a bit paranoid, and over a Weasley no less, but she was pretty spooked about what went on this morning. After Draco took Nott to the hospital wing, and explained a made up story to Madame Pomfrey until she was satisfied, he went to breakfast. He didn't eat much and before he knew it he was being ushered by Blaise to go to potions. He went through all the motions but never really paid attention. When Ron bumped into him, he didn't even say anything, just went on doing what he was doing. This action got a bewildered look from Ron that he shared with his two best mates. Draco didn't know why he was feeling this way, he just couldn't forget that wolf this morning and the look Weasley had in her eye. He just kept seeing her in his mind and he didn't know why, but it was like his mind was trying to tell him to remember something important and it had to do with the littlest Weasley.

"Draco, are you okay mate? You seem to be off in lala land," said Blaise chuckling.

Draco came out of his stupor long enough to send a glare Blaise's way. "That would be none of your business, _mate_," said Draco putting an emphasis on mate.

"Come on, just tell me, is it a girl? Or is that Weasley bird still bothering you."

"No," was all Draco said as he gathered his stuff together and left the classroom, not caring that there was still ten more minutes left.

Draco went to his room and decided he was going to take a little nap. He hadn't slept well the night before because of that dream, not to mention the rude awakening he got this morning. Within minutes of his head hitting the pillow he was asleep.

_"Dray," said a small girl child, "dance with me, dance with me in the wind. Let the wind whip your hair and body around and around," she said as she grabbed the little boy's hand. They swung around and around and were laughing and looked like they were having a good time. They both fell to the ground in a laughing heap, and began to untangle themselves. When they were sitting up next to each other the little boy looked the girl in her chocolate brown eyes and started to speak._

_"Ginny, you are my best friend, I know we are still young but I feel like we were meant to be together. We are friends first and foremost, but I think I might love you. I don't know what love is, but if it means my heart jumps every time I see you and I become short of breath than I love you." The little girl got big tears in her eyes as she looked back at him. He brushed her hair aside and took her by the chin and gently placed his lips on hers. "Sorry," he said as he pulled away, "I didn't want to get cooties," and with that the two kids began laughing and than promptly started a game of tag._

Draco awoke with a start and had to catch his breath. It couldn't be, he thought to himself as he got out of bed and began pacing. I mean I don't remember her at all, it's just not possible. He was still deep in thought and jumped about a mile high when he heard a knock on his portrait. He got up and moved over to the door and opened it. Pansy and Blaise were standing there and didn't wait for an invitation to come in.

"Blaise, Pansy, what may I ask, are you doing here?"

"Draco, you missed all your other classes and dinner, we want to know what is going on."

"I was tired and I wasn't feeling very well, that is it."

"He's lying," said Blaise as he looked Draco square in the eyes. "I can tell, you know that Draco, now talk." Blaise pushed Draco down onto a couch and sat next to him. Pansy sat in the arm chair across from Blaise and both of them looked at Draco expectantly.

Draco didn't know what to do, so he began talking about everything from his weird dreams, what he witnessed Weaslette doing, to the last dream he had. The two friends just sat there letting him talk, taking it all in as it came to them.

"Wow, so a wolf came out of her?" asked Blaise when he finished talking.

"Yea, it was the weirdest thing I have ever seen, ever." He responded in a quiet voice.

"Well, what are you going to do about the dream Draco? It is very possible that your memory came back in a dream form. If that is correct than, your memory was wiped where she is concerned when you were little, probably no more than seven or eight. I never thought I would say this about a Weasley, but if you were truly best friends than you two deserve each other, or at least you deserve an explanation." Said Pansy looking at Draco with her stern eyes.

"She hates me, and up until today, I hated her possibly more than she hated me. Now, I don't know what to feel or say where she is concerned."

"Take it slow, you did say she said thank you to you when she almost forgot her wand. Woo her Draco, try to make her remember what you do." Said Blaise as he stood up and began walking towards the exit with Pansy following him.

When his two friends left, Draco sat down on his bed and tried to remember her. He couldn't remember her, nothing except of what he had dreamed of. All of a sudden like a punch to his head, Draco was curling up into a ball. His head felt like it was exploding, when he opened his eyes he saw pictures moving in front of him, and than he remembered. He remembered everything, up until his memory was wiped, it was all there. They were two peas in a pod, they were inseparable, he couldn't believe it. Two small tears squeezed out of his eyes as he was lost in the memory of his best friend.

**AN: **OK, so here it is, the fifth chapter. I hope you liked it, and I have no idea what came over me with the whole Calypso person. I got the idea from Sherrilyn Kenyon's books, if you haven't ever read them I suggest you do, they are great. They are romance novels, but with hot vampires and were-animals and all the Greek mythology you could want. Anyway, that is where I came up with the idea of Calypso, but it will be totally different than the one in Sherrilyn Kenyon's novels. Now the next chapters are going to be Draco trying to convince Ginny about everything. Anyway, review and tell me what you think!


	6. Maybe

Chapter Six:

**AN: **Here it is, the sixth chapter. I hope you enjoy, I don't know where I am going. I am sort of just typing and this is what comes out.

**Disclaimer:**I do not make money off of this story, it is just something I dreamed and I am writing it to share with others.

**Chapter Six: Maybe**

Ginny woke up the next morning with a new feeling about life. Calypso had taught her a lot and that was Ginny's favorite thing, to learn. She gathered her clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower before breakfast. She was just about to exit the Gryffindor common room when she was stopped by Darien.

"Hey Ginny, I was just wondering if we are still on for this weekend?" he asked, sort of hesitantly.

"Of course Darien, I don't back out of anything, so unfortunately you are stuck with me all day Saturday."

"I don't think that is unfortunate," he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it all the while his eyes never leaving hers. Ginny blushed a deep scarlet and couldn't seem to string two words together as she melted underneath his gaze. "I look forward to getting to know you," he said as a whisper in her ear before he left.

Ginny just stood there until she realized she was blocking the exit and people were beginning to glare. She continued her trek downstairs and got to the dining hall without any incident. She sat next to Neville who looked like he was trying to finish his potions homework. Ginny leaned down and looked at what he was doing.

"You know if you add minced fluxweed and chopped daisies instead of the other way around, the potion comes out better." Said Ginny, "also, you don't put powdered doxy eggs in this emotional stability potion, you put powdered moonstone in it." Ginny quickly helped him fix his mistake and he went on writing. It was a mystery to everyone how Neville was able to get into Advanced Potions, but apparently with the help of Hermione he wasn't that bad. It was just the intimidation of Professor Snape that made him rather clumsy and stupid. Ginny piled her plate with food and began to eat when the trio came in and sat down around her.

"So Ginny, how was yesterday? We didn't see much of you, where were you?"

"Well, can you guys keep a secret? This means you too Ron, if you tell mum, than I will tell her about the time I caught you with Megan Jones of Hufflepuff in the broom closet." Ron went scarlet as Harry and Hermione snickered into their palms. "Ok, I got into a fight," Ginny ignored the gasp from Hermione, "three Slytherins decided they wanted to try their luck on ganging up on me. Unfortunately, for them at least, I am better then all of them. I beat them hands down with out getting a scratch on me." Ginny than went into her tale about meeting Calypso and everything about her, "now Ron, this is definitely the part I would like you to never repeat to mum, Calypso happens to be inside me, but her protection is shown on the outside." With that Ginny lifted up her shirt part way so the three Gryffindor's could get a good look at the wolf pup laying in a circle around Ginny's bellybutton.

"Oooh, Ginny, mum is going to kill you."

"She won't have the chance if you don't tell her, Ronald," said Ginny sending him a glare worthy of the Slytherins.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco was watching Ginny closely, making sure she was ok. He didn't have any idea how to make someone who hates him, like him. She wouldn't believe him, she would just think that he was going to do another trick on her. She was too smart, and that could either work against him, or for him. He was hoping for the latter one but wasn't sure that was the choice he was going to get. He saw her smiling and laughing at something Potter said and a fire inside of him burned and he saw red.

"Draco," said Blaise in a warning voice as he saw Draco start to stand. "She will hate you if you go over there and talk to her now, you are going to have to take it slow."

Draco nodded his head and sat back down to eat an English muffin. He finished breakfast and got up to head to his first class of the day, Potions. He conveniently passed by the Gryffindor table on his way out to see what they were talking about. Unfortunately all three students looked up at him and glared causing him to become unnerved. He quickly left not wanting any sort of confrontation, which was unusual for him.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"What a pig," said Hermione still glaring at Malfoy's retreating back.

"Yea," said Ron agreeing with Hermione. Harry just nodded and Ginny looked away hoping none of them could see the blush rising in her face. She, of course, had conveniently forgotten to tell them that Malfoy had seen the whole thing. The four teens got up and went their separate ways, Ginny making her way over to Luna.

"Hey Luna, let's meet in the Room of Requirement today after classes." She told the blonde as they walked to Charms class together.

"Ok, that will work for me," replied Luna. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Darien asked me to go to Hogsmead with him." Ginny said with a faint smile on her face.

"Really?" Luna squealed causing passerbys to stop and look at them. She quickly composed herself and said, "that is great Gin, you have all the luck."

"Well, we could get you a man too, I know you have sworn them off, but come on Luna. We both know that won't happen, so who do you like?" said Ginny as the two witches came to a stop at their classroom.

"Maybe I do like someone, but there is no way he would like me back. He is the enemy."

"Whoa, you like Malfoy?"

"What? Oh gosh no," exclaimed Luna as the two girls took their seats. "I like his best friend, Blaise Zabini," she explained with a sigh.

"Well, that's not as bad, I guess, but a Slytherin?"

"I know, I feel like a traitor, but I can't help it. I have always liked dark and mysterious men, and he isn't too bad to look at."

"I know, I just worry about you, you know? Blaise isn't as mean as Malfoy, but he is still a Slytherin, and you don't become a Slytherin by being nice."

"Girls, as lovely as I am sure this conversation is, I would rather like to start class." Both girls turned beet red as they swiveled in their seats to face Professor Flitwick.

Charms was entertaining, as always. Professor Flitwick always knew how to handle a class, despite his size, and Ginny liked him for that. Today they were starting their learning on charming yourself and other people to look different. Luna and Ginny were leaving the classroom and were half way down the hall when someone called out for Luna. The girls turned around and saw a scrawny little Ravenclaw 3rd year coming towards them. Luna immediately turned around and booked it out of the corridor, Ginny didn't even have time to blink.

"Excuse me, I thought I saw Luna over hear standing with you. Do you know where she went?" asked the curious boy.

"You know," said Ginny looking in the direction Luna ran, "I have no idea." With that she left the confused boy standing there and went to go find Luna. Ginny never made it to Luna because she was stopped yet again.

"Weasley."

Ginny turned around and came face to chest with Malfoy, literally he was standing right behind her. She took a step back and looked up at him, "what do you want Malfoy?" she asked bitterly.

"Woah, calm down, I was just wondering if I may walk you to your next class?" he asked, trying to say calm.

"As lovely as that doesn't sound," she said sarcastically, "I think I will pass on that offer." She quickly turned around and practically ran down the hall to get away from him.

Draco shook his head and walked the other way, feeling a little depressed. He already knew this wasn't going to work, there was no way she would ever like him. He didn't even know why he was trying, but all the memories he now had just wouldn't leave him alone. He remembered everything, and she didn't, which mad him angsty. He wanted to punch something, he wanted to make her understand everything. He was still deep in agonizing thought as he walked to his next class of the day, Transfiguration.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Once Ginny was sure he couldn't see her, she slowed to a walk. Confusion was apparent on her face as she wondered what all that was about. She walked to her class, in bewilderment; he had been nice to her. It could have led her into a trap, but than it might not have. Of course there was no reason to believe it wouldn't, and than she would once again be the laughing stock of the school. Too much embarrassment for this low-key girl, no, it was best to leave Malfoy alone.

The rest of the day flew by for Ginny, and she eventually found herself meeting Luna at the Room of Requirement entrance. When they both were sitting comfortably in the lounge chairs they began chatting away.

"So tomorrow is Saturday, have any plans Luna?"

"Me? No, none what so ever. What about you?"

"Well I am going to Hogsmead with Darien, should be interesting at least. I hope Ron doesn't embarrass me, he always plays the role of the big brother and after awhile it can get on my nerves."

Luna just nodded in agreement not really understanding her predicament for she was an only child. "I might make an appearance at Hogsmead, now that 6th and 7th years are allowed to visit every weekend. I don't know," said the blonde as she picked up her flute and began to tune it."

"Yea, a lot of students will probably be down there, the Three Broomsticks has an addition to it for older students only. Most people will probably go and check that out, it should be fun."

"Oh, of course, Darien was going to take me there after we were done in all of the shops and stuff. It should be fun, I heard they decided to do it after all the Voldemort stuff was over, lets us be kids again, you know?"

"I do," said Luna as she pressed her flute to her mouth and gave a piercing whistle. Ginny quickly covered her ears and began laughing as Luna turned the whistle into a song Ginny had written about Slytherins. Ginny added her guitar skills in and the girls music practice had begun.

Luna showed Ginny a song she had been working on, but she was stuck so she asked Ginny for her input.

"If the Melody went up a key, and than you brought the crescendo in a little smoother instead of just hitting it all at once, it would prove to have a smoother sound. Now this last stanza is a little off, let me have a look and see what the problem is." Said Ginny taking the music sheet from Luna and looking it over. "These notes are a little off, but the way they flow this could be a master piece." Said Ginny getting that glint in her eyes.

"Ok, Ginny, your turn, I want to hear what you have been working on." Said Luna taking the revised music sheet from Ginny.

"Hold your owls, let me get it out of my bag." Said Ginny rummaging through all of her stuff until her hands hit the sheet music. "Ok, let's see, I wrote this song specifically for you Luna, so you better like it."

She strummed a few chords on her guitar, and went right into the song.

_Before you met me I was a fairy princess  
I caught frogs and called them prince  
And made myself a queen  
Before you knew me I traveled 'round the world  
I slept in castles and fell in love  
Because I was taught to dream  
I found mayonnaise bottles and poked holes on top  
To capture Tinkerbelle  
They were just fireflies to the untrained eye  
But I could always tell_

I believe in fairytales and dreamers dreams like bed sheet sails  
And I believe in peter pan and miracles  
And anything I can to get by  
And fireflies

Before I grew up I saw you on a cloud  
I could bless myself in your name and pat you on your wings  
Before I grew up I heard you whisper so loud  
"life is hard, and so is love, child, believe in all these things"  
I found mayonnaise bottles and poked holes on top  
To capture Tinkerbelle  
And they were just fireflies to the untrained eye  
But I could always tell

Before you met me I was a fairy princess  
I caught frogs and called them prince  
And made myself a queen  
Before you knew me I traveled 'round the world  
And I slept in castles and fell in love  
Because I was taught to dream

When Ginny was finished she was attacked by Luna, who hugged her fiercely. "Thank you Gin, that was lovely, and you wrote that about me?"

"Yea, I was just thinking about you and your family and started writing and that is what came out. Do you like it?" she asked hesitantly.

"Like it? Gin, I love it. It is absolutely perfect, can that be my theme song or something?"

"You really like it?" Ginny still couldn't believe all the enthusiasm over the song.

"Ginny stop it, it's amazing," said Luna trying to reassure the red head of her brilliance.

"Well, you would be the first one to know," said Ginny laughing.

Luna nodded her head and the girls continued their practice section until it was time for dinner.

They walked on to dinner together, and like always split up to go to their respective tables. Luna sat down by herself at the end of the table and grabbed a few of her favorite dishes. She usually ate by herself, not too many people could relate to her as well as Ginny could. Luna preferred it this way, the less people she knew, the less hurt they could do. She knew what everyone called her and how they thought she was crazy, she tried not to let it bother her, and for the most part, it didn't. Ginny was the only one who stood up for her when she was getting teased by the Slytherins, Ginny was the greatest friend a girl could ever hope for. They met their first year and became fast friends, though Ginny did hide things from her, like the whole chamber incident. Their second year was the year they became like sisters, Luna was an only child and Ginny was an only girl child. They found their strength in each other, a strength that, if possible, grew stronger when they found out they didn't live too far from each other. Luna was thinking about their friendship while finishing what was on her plate. When she was done eating she decided she needed to get a head start on her homework so headed to the Ravenclaw tower. She was almost there when she heard her name being called.

"Oi, Luna wait up," called a masculine voice.

She turned around and looked up into the brown eyes of Blaise Zabini. "Oh, hi Blaise, this is unexpected," said Luna looking confused and bewildered.

"Well, I know this probably sounds crazy and everything, but I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me tomorrow?"

"This isn't a joke is it? Your friends didn't put you up to this, did they? I don't think I could handle them jumping out screaming LOONY BINS and laughing about it."

Blaise was startled at her intensity, but shook his head and answered. "No, nothing like that Luna," he said with ease, "I just always found you intriguing and would love the chance to get to know you."

"Oh, in that case I would love to hang out with you, I was planning on going to Hogsmead tomorrow. You could come with me," she said looking up at him through her eyelashed.

Blaise felt the hint of a blush coming but composed himself in time to say, "great! I will meet you at the entrance at 1, is that ok?"

"That is perfect," she replied, "I have to go do some homework, I will talk to you later." She said as she skipped away.

Blaise looked at her until he couldn't see her anymore. He shook his head, and began to walk away with the hint of a smile on his dark face.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny was walking to her dorm room after dinner when, yet again, she got stopped by Malfoy.

"Weas… I mean Ginny, can we talk?"

Ginny just stood there for a while taking in what he said, he had called her by her first name! When did that start? She wondered to herself as she stood there.

"Hello? Ginny? Are you there?"

Ginny shook her head coming out of her thoughts as she looked at Malfoy. "Did you say something?"

"Yes, I asked if we could talk."

"Why would you lower your high and mighty self to talk to me?"

"Come on, I am serious."

"So am I," said Ginny as her voice began getting louder. "I am sick and tired of being a magnet for your stupid and pathetic jokes. Enough ok? I don't care if you think being nice to me is going to get me in your bed. So I can tell you right now, you will lose the bet."

"But Ginny,"

"Stop calling me that, I am Weasley to you and I always will be. Stop it!" screamed Ginny as Malfoy's mouth was about to open in protest. Ginny took one last glance at Malfoy and than sped down the hallway to get as far away from him as possible.

Draco just looked on in sadness, wondering how to get through to her. Nothing was working, she wouldn't believe him. It was frustrating, and irritating and he just wanted to lash out. "Get out of my way," he snarled to a group of second years as he pushed them aside in his quest to find solace.

Ginny didn't know where she was going so she stopped and stepped into an empty classroom. She summoned Calypso to human form and asked her advice on her situation.

"My dear child, you need to understand. Mr. Malfoy has recently discovered something that has him scared, a feat once thought impossible for a Malfoy." Said Calypso in her soft voice.

"Yeah right, he is the same old slimy git that he was at the beginning of the year. You know what he did to me, sure most people didn't care, but that was embarrassing." Ginny all but cried.

"I understand," said Calypso pulling her into a hug. "I know he has hurt you, but you should give him a chance. From what I can hear, he is really trying to right his wrongs, and think how hard it must be for him."

Ginny nodded silently and steppe away from Calypso. "I just can't help but not trust him, I think we should take this slow. We could probably be friends, as long as he proves himself to me. I just, oh Calypso, I don't know. Everything in my being is screaming no, how do I make it stop?"

"I think you just need to take a breath and go talk to him. Learn new things about him, make an effort, if he proves not to be cooperative, at least you tried."

"Thanks Calypso, I appreciate it." Calypso gave a slight nod of her head.

"You may call me Caly, I don't mind," she said. "Now I think I am going to go back to sleep," and with that she flew into Ginny's stomach and curled up around her belly button. Ginny shook her head and left the room to go look for a certain blonde Slytherin.

**AN: **So what did you think? That song that Ginny sang is called Fireflies sung by Faith Hill. Anyway, I was not going to have Ginny cave in so easy to Draco, but I wanted to start their romance, so I caved. Oh well, you all are probably ok with that. Oh, nobody has guessed where I am getting the titles to my chapters, come on, at least try. Hehehe, anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	7. Something's Coming

**AN: Ok, here it is, Chapter Seven! Yay, I am probably as happy posting this as you are reading it. I hope everyone enjoys it! ******** Oh and be forewarned, there is ****VERY**** little inappropriate touching done by an adult to a teenager. **

Disclaimer: I do not make any money off of this story, this is completely for the enjoyment of writing.

**Chapter Seven: Something's Coming**

Ginny was walking down halls, turning corners, and bumping into things on her quest to find Malfoy. She was just walking past empty classrooms when she came to a halt hearing deep voices coming from one. She paused before her curiosity got the better of her and she peeked through the door to see who it was. Surprise was evident on her face when she saw Malfoy and Zabini, in what appeared to be a heated discussion. She was going to let her presence be known, when she heard her name.

"She just doesn't understand, I don't know why, it's not that difficult" snarled Draco.

"Maybe it was the whole scene in the hall at breakfast last week, I hear she wasn't too happy about that."

"Could be, but that was so last week." Said Draco with a puzzled expression on his otherwise perfect face.

Ginny stifled a giggle but it was loud enough that the two boys heard her. Draco looked at the door and saw her standing there, anger crossed his face as he went to where she stood.

"Come to mock me, Weasley?" he asked his tone laced with viciousness.

Ginny took a step backwards "no, Draco, I came to apologize. Though that won't be enough because I think you need to apologize too, but we will get to that later. I wanted to say sorry for not giving you a chance, I don't think you deserve it, but I am willing to put the past behind us. Maybe we could be friends, I am not really sure, but I would rather us be friends, than continue on this path of destruction towards both of our lives. So here I am calling a truce," said Ginny as she stuck out her hand for Draco to shake.

Draco just stood there looking at her hand, trying to take in all that she said. "A truce? I suppose I could do that Weas… Ginny." He took her hand and held on a fraction longer than normal.

When Ginny got her hand back she looked up and smiled up at him and left the classroom. She walked a ways with the smile still on her face. She got up to her bed and barely had time to change into her pajamas before she was asleep, a smile still present on her face.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

When Ginny woke up the next morning, she got ready for her Saturday out. She was going to have a blast, she could just tell, she had that good feeling. She took a quick shower and chose her outfit for that day. She didn't have too many girly outfits, considering she mostly got the hand-me-downs from her older brothers, but she did have one or two that would work. She picked out her dark green and black camisole, her blue jean mini skirt, and her black leggings. To top it off, she wore the only pair of expensive shoes she had, her knee high leather boots. They were her only pair of high heels and she absolutely loved to wear them whenever she could, plus they made her taller which was a good thing. She finished dressing, and went downstairs to meet up with Darien.

Darien was sitting with Ron and Harry when he saw Ginny come down the stairs. He stood up and immediately sucked in his breath, she was absolutely stunning. When she got to him, he picked up her hand and kissed it, like a gentleman. Ginny gave a shy smile and withdrew her hand from his grasp.

"Gin, you look amazing," he whispered in her ear sending chills up Ginny's spine.

"Thanks, I don't have too many of these clothes so I thought today would be a great day to dress up. Are we ready to go?"

"Yea, let me get our jackets, it is a little nippy out there."

"Kay," Ginny said with a smile.

He held out her coat for her so she could slip it on, then the two went downstairs, showed their permission forms to Filch, and stepped out into the chilly air of September.

"So how is it a knockout, like you, is still single?" asked Darien curiously.

"I don't really consider myself a knockout Darien," said Ginny a blush rising to her cheeks. "I just don't date a lot, the last one being Harry. It just gets too uncomfortable dating people I know, someone new is always exciting and not awkward after a break-up." She explained her face getting even redder as they were walking down the lane.

"I understand, I am not one for awkwardness, either." Said Darien as he made a move to clasp Ginny's hand in his own. Ginny let him hold her hand as they chatted on their way to Hogsmead. "What do you want to do?" asked Darien as they made their way into the small town of Hogsmead.

"Is it my decision?" asked Ginny slyly looking up at him.

"Your wish is my command," he said as he gave her a mock bow. This caused Ginny to laugh, "Goodness, your laugh is so musical," said Darien as he hugged Ginny.

"Thanks, most things about me are musical. I agree with Professor Dumbledore when he says music is magic beyond all we do here!" said Ginny as she rattled on about all her musical influences and all the instruments she could play. Darien waited patiently as she went on and on and on. They made their way through the town stopping at shops here and there. They were finally making their way to The Three Broomsticks, for some good butterbeer, when they heard a commotion, down an alleyway.

Ginny ran to go see what was going on and Darien followed her. There were two first years at the end trying to ward off two fully grown wizards. Ginny stepped forward trying not to make noise, unfortunately she stepped on a plastic wrapper that crinked under her weight. The two wizards turned to face her and she gave an audible gasp of fright. She could never forget the face of Fenrir Greyback, she didn't know who the other one was, but she knew Greyback all too well. How could she forget the man who almost contaminated her, though all he had gotten away with was heightening her senses before he was thrown from her.

"Why if it isn't the little Weasley girl and her pet," he snarled. "What? Did you want me to complete the job I never got to finish?"

"Leave her alone," said Darien mustering all his courage.

"Would you like her fate, or are you just wanting an early death? I could deliver both of them for you so you best watch your pretty little mouth, boy." Said Greyback as he got right up in front of Ginny, both first years forgotten. The other wizard was looking anxiously between the kids and his partner, eventually he decided this wasn't worth it and apparated away.

"Pussy," said Greyback as he watched his comrade disappear. He turned his attention back to the two teens. Darien had risen his wand and was about to strike when Greyback knocked him unconscious. "Now, where were we pretty little girl?" he asked in his predatory way.

"Leave me alone," said Ginny, trying not to let her fear show, these creatures could sense fear and it made them more excited.

"Pity you won't be a willing victim, I hate it when they try to fight me." He said in a sad tone as he shook his head. He came towards her and she soon found herself pressed up against the wall behind her with Greyback in front of her. She thought about screaming, but what good would that do? He would prey on everyone who tried to help, she could do this on her own, she just needed a good leverage. Greyback was leaning into her, he leaned down to whisper something to her and than he licked the side of her face. Ginny was paralyzed and didn't know what to do. She flinched when he grabbed one of her breasts and gave it a rough squeeze. She felt something poking her in her stomach and thought it was his wand, though when she looked down she almost threw up. She couldn't believe he was actually getting a boner playing with a child. She was thoroughly disgusted, and didn't know what to do, he had her pinned down and she couldn't move, not even an inch. He roughly pressed his mouth to hers than slowly moved his lips to her neck, than farther down.

The next events happened so fast that Ginny didn't know who had her and whether they were good, or evil. Greyback was thrown off of her and blasted into the wall, someone grabbed her and removed her from the alley, and her stomach felt alive as Calypso made her presence known. Calypso proved herself and her fighting skills as she took out Greyback. Ginny looked around and saw Blaise and Luna, who sill had her hands on Ginny's arms. The person who took her by surprise was Lucius Malfoy standing a few feet away looking awkwardly at Ginny.

"Luna," Ginny whispered, "what happened?"

"Oh, well it was quite fascinating to tell you the truth. Blaise and I were walking past this alley when we heard some muffled sounds, we got curious so we looked and saw you with that abomination. Malfoy here walked by a few moments later and decided to take action, he pulled Greyback off of you, while Blaise grabbed you, and than that thing came out of you." Said Luna, with a strangled laugh as she pulled Ginny into yet another hug.

"Luna… air…" gasped Ginny struggling to be set free from the immensely strong grip the blonde witch seemed to have.

"Sorry," Luna said sheepishly.

"It is okay," Ginny replied looking over at Malfoy. He had pretty much saved her life, and yet she couldn't bring herself to like him. He had ruined her first memory of Hogwarts, and she had almost gotten killed. Of course, he did just save her, he at least deserved some sort of recognition. Ginny walked up to him and held out her hand to him, "thank you Mr. Malfoy, I don't know what would have happened had you not shown up when you did."

Malfoy looked at her hand with disdain before placing his on hers. He quickly let go, as if this one gesture was foreign to him, he looked around awkwardly until his gaze landed on Calypso, who had just finished with the werewolf. "Miss Weasley, I do believe you have some explaining to do."

Ginny felt a blush begin to spread on her face as she looked at Calypso with pleading eyes. Calypso nodded once and came forward, as she did so, everyone else backed away. She moved with stealth and grace as she came to stand by Ginny. Ginny looked around to the small crowd that had watched the whole thing and blushed even redder.

"Greetings, my name is Calypso, I am one of the last guardians and I have been with the Weasley females since before I can remember. I can't tell you too much, for that is up to my master, but she has been through a lot and needs her rest." Calypso took Ginny by the arm and lead her out of the crowd.

"Oh no, what about Darien?" Ginny all but cried as she struggled to go back and help him.

"Shhh, Ginny, he is okay, I made sure. Your blonde friend is going to take him to the hospital wing. What you need is rest, we are going up to the room of requirement in order to make sure no one will disturb you. With that, Ginny was led upstairs, told to change clothes, and than tucked into bed in the room of requirement which had turned into a makeshift room. Ginny didn't feel tired, but when Calypso gave her a drink, she fell asleep a few minutes later.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Draco, I have some urgent news, I think you would be intrigued by it."

"Just get on with your urgent news Blaise, I am rather tired, and don't have time for this." Said Draco, sitting up in his bed.

"Why are you still in bed? Never mind, not important right now. What is important is what I just witnessed in Hogsmead today. Ginny Weasley almost got turned into a werewolf, in a dark alleyway."

Draco immediately sat up in his bed fully awake, "tell me everything you witnessed or so help me." Growled Draco as he moved ominously towards Blaise.

"Mate chill, she isn't physically hurt, though Fenrir Greyback was touching her in places he really shouldn't have. Anyway, I was walking with my date, when we saw them and than your dad, yes, _your_ dad, pushed us aside and pulled Greyback off of her. He pretty much saved her life though that wasn't even the weirdest part. The crazy thing was that this person came out of Weasley's stomach and attacked Greyback, and ultimately killed him." Blaise finished his telling of the event and waited for Draco to say something, anything.

Draco just stared at Blaise, not even blinking. He couldn't believe what he just heard, the little Weasley was almost contaminated and his father stopped that. "Where is she?"

"That's the thing, nobody knows. Her protector, or whatever that thing was, picked her up and took her to the school and nobody has been able to find her."

At that moment Draco knew where she was, and ran as fast as he could to the room of requirement. He walked past it three times thinking about Ginny, but no door appeared. He did this again, thinking about helping Ginny, and still no door. He thought about music, about hospitals, about anything he could think of and no door appeared. He started banging on the wall, thankful that the corridor was empty of witnesses, he even contemplated shouting her name, but that might seem a bit desperate. He didn't know what had gotten into him, he thought as he slid down the wall to come to a sitting position on the floor. He was just pondering all that had happened when the room of requirement began to create a door. Draco quickly stood up and got out of the way as a small person walked out of the room. She turned around to close the door and when she turned back gave a squeak when she saw Draco standing there.

"Malfoy! Whatever are you doing here?"

"I heard about everything, I came to check and see if you were alright but I couldn't get in that blasted room." He snarled that last part, and was quite amazed when Ginny began to laugh. "What on earth are you laughing for woman?" he asked with an incredulous look on his face.

This only caused Ginny to laugh harder before she started to cry. She immediately grabbed for Draco and clutched at him as if her life depended on it. Draco was completely stunned and didn't know how to deal with her emotions so he gently tapped her back until she was finished crying. "I am so sorry Draco, I don't know what has gotten into me. I guess the extent of what could have been has finally gotten to me. I feel so violated, please help me. I know you hate me and everything, but I need someone and right now you are that someone."

Draco didn't know what to say, here was this woman, poring her heart out to him and he didn't have a clue about what to do. This wasn't something they taught in school, though looking back Draco felt it was something that needed to be addressed in some sort of class. "You called me by my first name," he said stupidly.

"Wow, captain obvious, you know what, just forget it," she said forlornly. "I'll just go to Hermione or Harry."

"No!" Draco all but shouted. "I mean, Ginny, I would love to help you, but you are going to have to bear with me on this. I have no experience in this field, and so I may do stupid things or say stupid stuff, but please, I would love to help you." He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes and Ginny couldn't help but agree. She nodded her head ever so slightly and Draco gave a yippee sort of noise and pulled the youngest Weasley into a hug.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Later that evening Ginny was in the infirmary talking to Darien.

"You're sure you are okay Ginny? I feel so bad for being taken down so fast and not able to protect you like I should."

"Darien, you did everything you could, he was bigger and more experienced than you. Those are just the facts, you tried and that means as much to me as if you were to actually have beaten him." Ginny said as she smiled down adoringly at Darien.

"I know, I just feel so bad. How is it you aren't harmed?"

"Oh, well, I have a knight in shining armor who rescued me." That was all she was willing to go into detail with him, she didn't know what he would do if he ever found out about Calypso.

"Is that all? Some guy came and saved you?"

"Yea, pretty much, not too exciting, he saved me before too much damage could be done." Ginny said as nonchalantly as she could with a plastered smile on her face.

"I think there is more, but for some reason you are unwilling to tell me what it is so I will leave you with that. I feel so bad Ginny and I don't want to hurt you anymore, but I think that you should consider not being my girlfriend."

"Darien, you can't be serious, I really like you. A lot, and have waited awhile for you to ask me out, how could you do this to me?"

"I am sorry Ginny, but I can't protect you and that was shown here today and you deserve the best."

"You can hardly have that play against you Darien, you are being too hard on yourself. You are only a student still, you don't have the skills that Greyback, _the deatheater_, had. I like you a lot, but the only reason you should not want to date me is because you don't like me. Not because you are a student not equipped to take on an adult wizard, a werewolf at that."

Darien began to chuckle as he pulled Ginny down to sit next to him on his bed. "You are absolutely right Ginny, I was being ridiculous, can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can Darien, I wouldn't have tried so hard had I been angry at you."

"Thank you Ginny," he whispered before the potion Madame Pomfrey had given him to drink began to take affect.

Ginny kissed him on the top of his head and left the infirmary not really knowing where she was going to go. She knew she should be more shocked about what had happened, or almost happened, but she just wasn't.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Severus, I have some news for you I think you would be rather interested in hearing." Said Lucius Malfoy as he swept into Snape's office.

"Lucius, I don't have time for this, please leave me be."

"The Ancient Ones are back Severus, this is urgent and I think a few students papers can wait until after I discuss this with you."

"How can you be sure?" said Severus putting down his quill and directing his attention to the tall blonde man.

"I saw it with my own eyes, do you know what this means?"

"That human kind is protected?" said Severus.

"Well, yes, but they are also in grave danger. You know what comes with The Ancient Ones," said Lucius keeping his voice down. "I think that the gods are going to be angry, they will want revenge."

"Lucius, Astrid has not come to me, I have not seen her since I was a little boy. Do not worry me with fickle things, nothing is happening."

"You can deny it all you like Severus, but we all knew that the barrier would not hold. I think the Weasley girl is the key to many things, we need to be working to protect her."

"You would stoop to protect a Weasley brat?"

"If the fate of the world is in her hands, I will do my duty to protect her."

"Very well, I will go along with you on this, but if you are wrong so help me Zeus you are dead."

"Thank you Severus, but I am sure I am right."

"You better be, have you talked to Draco?"

"No, should I?"

"I thought you were turning a new leaf in your life, asking for his forgiveness will help tremendously."

"Good bye Severus," Lucius ended the conversation by walking out in an undignified huff.

"So be it," whispered Severus to his empty office.

**AN: So everyone needs to review because I like reviews. I am incorporating mythology into this story because at this point I am big on mythology and since Voldie has already been defeated in my story, I figured I will add some mythology to the story. It is Ginny's turn in the spotlight! Oh, and I still haven't had anyone try to guess the theme of my chapter titles, so if you think you know, let me know. Enjoy, I will try to have chapter 8 out soon, I know you are all dying to know who Astrid is!**


	8. At the End of the Day

AN: Okay, here it is, I hope you all enjoy, this is shorter than originally planned so sorry about that.

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever no matter how hard I wish, own Harry Potter and anything affiliated with him, like Draco Malfoy sigh. **

**Chapter Eight: At the End of the Day**

_Friday, September 24__th__, 1999_

"Oi, Gin, wait up."

"What do you want Ron?"

"Hey don't take that tone with me missy. I was just catching up to tell you that quidditch practice is at 6 tomorrow morning."

"Don't you dare call me missy, and I will be there. See you later," she called leaving Ron standing there.

Ginny was walking along the hallway when Draco met up with her and the two walked together for awhile.

"So what class do you have next?" Draco asked for means of communicating with the fiery witch next to him.

"I have Transfiguration, so yea." She said coming to an awkward pause. "What about you?"

"Oh, I have Charms."

"Oh, that is my absolute favorite subject. There are so many things that you get to learn and new ways to do stuff, don't you think?" Ginny asked him.

"It is alright, I guess for me I like Potions best." Seeing her look he added, "No, not just because of Professor Snape, though it is fun to watch Potter and Weasley mess up during every class. I love the talent it takes to brew a good potion, and the effect a potion has over a person, that lets the brewer know whether it was done correctly."

"Well, I like Potions too, in fact I love to learn, there is so much out there, and yet so little time."

"You would make a great scholar, you know that?" said Draco giving her the compliment.

Ginny blushed profusely at the unexpected compliment from Draco. "Thanks, I have always dreamed of finding new spells and potions, and enchantments, wouldn't it be great to be known for helping make life easier?"

"I suppose, though for me, I would love to be able to teach. It is not something people expect from me, but passing down the knowledge that I have gained, would give me great reward."

"Draco, that is wonderful, so are you going to continue your schooling after Hogwarts?"

"No, my dad insists that I take over the family business," replied Draco with a heartbreaking tone to his voice.

Ginny could feel for him, for even though she was loved within her tight knit family, no one expected anything from her. Her mom could barely register that she had gotten so many OWLS, more than any one in the family and five more than Hermione, and had asked her if she had cheated. "That is too bad to hear, have you talked to him about it?"

"I tried once, and will never bring it to his attention again."

"Hmm, well, we should hang out tomorrow, it being Saturday and all," said Ginny nonchalantly.

"I would like that very much, how about we meet in the Great Hall and go to Hogsmead or something?"

"Sure, that sounds good, well here is my class, I will talk to you later."

Ginny entered the classroom and couldn't believe her luck. She, Ginny Weasley, actually had a civil conversation with Draco Malfoy. She smiled at the thought as she went to take her seat.

When class was over, Ginny headed to the Great Hall for lunch and was met there by the trio. "Hey Ginny, I saw you earlier talking to that Malfoy scum, what were you saying?" asked Ron, trying to appear casual.

"Oh, we were just talking, getting to know one another."

"Absolutely not Ginny, he has bad news written all over him. Have you forgotten he is our enemy?"

"No, he is your enemy Ronald, I hate it when you do this. I am not a 6 year old anymore Ron, I would appreciate a little respect."

"But Gin, he is _Malfoy,_ I hate him, how could you do this to me, to our family?"

"I am not doing anything except forming a new friendship, isn't it better to have friends than enemies? That is what I was taught, I thought mum would have taught you the same. Plus I feel like I have known him forever."

"He has done nothing to prove to me that he is my friend, how dare you befriend the enemy, next thing you are going to be saying is that you're a Slytherin."

"Come on Ron, Ginny has a reason for the things she does. Leave her alone, she is not hurting anyone," said Hermione in a soothing voice.

"That is not true, Mione, she is hurting me." With that Ron walked away followed by Harry. With a sympathetic look at Ginny, Hermione turned and followed the two boys.

Ginny felt like she wanted to curl up and have a good cry. Why was it everyone else's feelings before hers. She always found herself pleasing everyone before she could do what she wanted. She hated it, hated it passionately.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Draco had watched Ginny interact with her brother and saw the look of disappointment on her face as he walked away. Wondering what it was all about, he went and sat at his table for lunch. He was still watching Ginny as she sat away from the trio, something she rarely did. Ron was even sending her nasty looks of disgust and eventually Ginny ran out of the Great Hall. Draco's blood boiled as he watched Weasley share a look of satisfaction with Potter upon watching his sister's departure. Draco quickly got up and followed Ginny who was heading to the room of requirement.

"Oi, Ginny, wait up will you," Draco shouted before she disappeared.

She paused and looked at Draco before she waved him on in. When he got in he looked around and saw all the music possibilities in the world, by the looks of it.

"What is this?"

"When I have strong feelings, whether they are good or bad, I like to think up this room and it allows me to express my feelings without hurting anyone."

"So do you know how to play all these instruments?"

"Yea, most of them at least, some of them Luna plays and we have practice sessions in here for our duo."

"So you and Lovegood come here to play music?"

"Yes, haven't you been listening to me? Are you just here to mock me? If you are then I suggest you leave," Ginny all but snarled. Nobody ever came between her and her music, ever.

"Woah, easy lil' bit, I was just curious, I mean the only instrument my father deemed worthy enough for me to learn was the piano. I was just curious," he repeated backing up a tad.

"You mean you play an instrument?"

"Yea, my father wanted me to have the best of everything so he made sure I learned the piano from the best of the best."

"Really? I was taught everything I know from my Uncle Bilius, he was a true genius when it came to music. I love music because it is there, it never judges you, and it understands your moods. I love the feeling of getting lost in the music and the words that surround me with their hidden meanings."

"So what was Weasley, your brother, talking to you about that made you both so angry?"

"Oh, he noticed us talking earlier and pretty much forbid me to speak to you again."

"Hmm, that is interesting, seems you didn't listen to him."

"No, he is not my mum, he can't tell me who I can and can not be friends with."

"Right you are," said Draco laughing. Ginny watched him laugh and decided she liked this side of Draco. His laugh was a deep baritone that sent chills down her spine. "Ginny, can I tell you something? I don't want you to freak or anything, but I feel you deserve to know."

"Sure, I suppose you can tell me."

"Great, well when I was younger, about seven, I had a best friend and we did everything together, or as much as we could. You see, we kept our friendship secret, for if either family found out we would regret ever meeting. Unfortunately, that is exactly what happened, both our families found out and instead of just punishing us, they wiped our memories of each other."

"Oh, Draco that is terrible, how could anyone do that? I am glad my parents would never do such a thing, no matter what."

"That is the thing Ginny, I kept having these dreams of a little girl and a little boy, I know the boy is me, but I never saw the girl except for the back of her head. Just lately, I got my memory back,"

"That is wonderful news Draco, now you can go ahead and be friends with her." Said Ginny, feeling a twinge of jealousy thinking about another female hanging out with Draco.

"Well, I am trying to, sometimes it is easier than others. Ginny, that little girl is a redhead, she promised me she would never forget me, and under circumstances unknown to her, she has forgotten all about me. Ginny, can't you see that you are that girl?"

Ginny stepped back from Draco, her mouth hanging wide open. "Shut up," she practically shouted, "No possible way would my parents do that to me."

"Don't believe me, if it makes it easier, but I am not lying to you Ginny, I promise you that much."

"Draco, I am sorry, but there is just no way that is possible, so stop playing this little game. I am not in the mood, is someone going to jump out with a camera taping a video that will be shown in the hall to embarrass me? Why do you insist on playing these tricks on me, especially as I have tried to be your friend."

"I assure you Ginny, this is no trick, just the truth. I guess I will leave now, seeing as I have upset you. I hope that you will talk to me later, I don't want to lose you over something that happened when we were kids." With that, Draco turned and left the room rather quickly.

Ginny just sat there for the longest time thinking about Draco. The truth was, she was having those dreams too, only she was the girl and all she could see was a blonde haired boy. It fit, and there was no way Draco could see into her dreams, at least she didn't think so. The only other conclusion was that he was telling the truth, which, if he was, meant her parents did something she would have never thought possible. Who was she to believe?" Ginny sat there contemplating everything until eventually Calypso came and sat next to her on the couch.

"Ginny, you shouldn't discard what the Malfoy says, but you should hear your parents side of the story before you jump to conclusions."

"I know, it just seems so unlikely that my parents would do something like that, it is all that they stand against. Using magic like that on someone is like taking away their freewill, especially when they can't fight back."

"I understand that, but before jumping to conclusions and making a stupid mistake, you should know all the facts. They are your parents after all," said Calypso in her soothing voice.

"I suppose you are right," said Ginny with a sad sigh, not looking forward to the conversation with her mum and dad.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Severus Snape was sitting at his desk grading papers when he got the shock of his life. Someone gently rapped on his door and silently cursed as he allowed them to enter. "Hello Sevvie," said a ridiculously cheery teenager, but not just any teenager.

"Astrid!" said Severus with much shock in his tone.

"I thought I would surprise you, rather than scare you away. So Sevvie, are you happy to see me, it has been so long," she said batting her long lashes at him.

"Oh, Astrid, I thought I had lost you forever," he said as he swept her in his arms and hugged her the way a father would hug his child.

"Sevvie, stop it," she chided as she pushed him away and moved back so he couldn't grab her. "I know you missed me and everything, but geesh, what if someone had walked in? That is gross," she said with a disgusted look on her heart shaped face.

"Oh yea, that is my Astrid alright." Severus chuckled as he looked at the girl adoringly. In reality, Astrid was a guardian about 20,000 years old, but her maturity level was slower than that of the other guardians. Therefore, she was more like a teenager, rather than an all-knowing being secretly Severus thought she rather enjoyed annoying him.

"Sevvie, I am hungry, you better feed me before I eat your students."

"Here I let you eat Potter first," he replied.

"Really?"

"I wish, but unfortunately Dumbledore probably wouldn't like his hero to be killed."

"Aww, you got my hopes up and everything, you mean man Sevvie, but I still love ya."

"I know, I know." He said as he moved to get her some food in his private kitchen. "You do know if you go to the bigger kitchen the house-elves will be glad to get you anything your heart desires."

"I know, I just like making you do stuff, its fun!" she replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Pest," muttered Snape under his breath as he put together a meal for her.

"Sev, you really need to get a television, I going to get bored without one, and you know how I get when I am bored."

"May I ask what a television is?"

"You don't know? Sev, I thought you were smart." Said Astrid with a shocked expression on her face.

Severus gritted his teeth as he asked again, "what is a television."

"It is what humans thought up, or in your case, muggles. It is a form of entertainment in which famous humans perform on shows and it all comes out of a black box looking thing, though now a-days they have flat ones. It has something to do with satellite, at least I think that is what Calypso said, I am not sure."

"Ok, I didn't understand any of that, but I don't think it will work in here, Albus has rules about that sort of thing."

"Phooey, your no fun Sevvie, I want a television or I am not hanging out with you very much. I will go to Aunt Seraphine or somewhere, I need occupying, and you have to follow through, or I will be very unhappy."

"I know Astrid, I will see what I can do, ok, you need to stop acting like a spoiled brat, it angers me more than anything."

"I'm sorry Sevvie, I didn't mean it, I hate Aunt Seraphine, she very mean to Astrid. I love you Sevvie," Astrid rambled off with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok Astrid, I know you didn't mean it, how could I forget the time Seraphine humiliated you in front of that boy you really liked. I know you don't like her and I will try my hardest to get a television for you. I promise." He said as he pulled her into a bear hug. It was normal for Astrid to see this big intimidating man to most, become so tender and nice when she was around. She new he was mister scary, but to her, he would always be the father she never had.

AN: I am so sorry this took so long to write, I swear I had writers block and this isn't even as long as I wanted it. I hope you all will still review, and I hope you're not too disappointed. Oh, and nobody has guessed on the chapter titles yet, they all have something in common, so try and guess!


	9. High Times, Hard Times

Chapter Nine: High Times, Hard Times

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine, so you can't sue me, ok? In fact J.K. Rowling is like a hero of mine, I could never steal her credit, she deserves it! All hail Queen Rowling

**AN: **I am so sorry this took so long to get up, I really have been soooo busy, will you ever forgive me? I hope this chapter is forgiveness enough, enjoy!

Saturday, September 25th, 1999

Ginny awoke the next morning dreading the conversation that was set to take place in the afternoon. She lazily got ready for the day, doing her normal routine, without the extra enthusiasm, good thing it was Saturday, or she might not have gone to class. As she walked out of the common room and into the hall she was greeted by an impossibly too cheerful Luna.

"Hey Gin, are we set for this evening?"

"What about this evening?"

"Don't tell me you have forgotten, Ginny, you promised."

"I did?"

"Yes, remember, that new club opening in Hogsmead? It is the opening night and you said you would go with me."

"That's right, I am so sorry I spaced, can I bring someone along with us?"

"Of course silly goose, I don't care, in fact I may bring someone along as well."

"Great, what time should we meet?"

"What time are your parents getting here?"

"Our talk is scheduled for 2 and hopefully it will get over at 3."

"Okay, lets get to the club early so we can get good seats, lets meet at 4."

"Sounds like a plan," said Ginny as the two girls got to the Great Hall and went their separate ways.

"Hey Gin, I heard mum and dad are coming this afternoon?"

"Yes Ron, if you must pry they are coming at 2."

"Why?"

"None of your dragons blood, it is personal and confidential, and I will only tell you as I see fit, kay?" She said with a slight smirk on her lips.

"See, Gin, hanging out with that Slytherin can't do anyone any good."

"That is not true Ron, it could do him some good."

"Who cares about him anyway?"

"I do, he is a good guy, just raised with the wrong crowd."

"I don't know you anymore, I really don't," said Ron shaking his head as he walked away from his little sister.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"I bet you are wondering why I asked to see you today, well I had some questions and I want you two to be completely honest with me, completely honest."

"Yes dear, we keep very little secrets from you children."

"Ahaha, so you do admit you keep secrets."

"Ginny, what is a family without secrets? Of course we have secrets, just like you have secrets, now what is this all about?"

"I am having these dreams about my childhood, and I want something confirmed, and than I want it explained."

"Ok, go ahead."

"Was I friends with Draco Malfoy when I was 6?"

"Yes."

"Than how can I not remember it specifically?"

"We swiped your memory, an action we regret tremendously."

"Well, it still happened, Draco has already gotten his memory back, and I am hoping I will get mine back too."

"Ginevra, we are trying to be calm, but we would really like to see you not become friends with him, again."

"How can you say that mother? You swiped my memory, I was only 6 years old and defenseless and you took advantage of me. You told me that doing magic on someone who couldn't protect themselves was wrong, some example you set."

"Ginny listen to us, we knew the Malfoy's, and their reputation, we didn't want to associate ourselves with those kind of people. We thought it was in the best interest to protect our family if you were to not be friends with him. Unfortunately you two had become best friends and we felt the best way to deal with the situation was to swipe both your memories. It was wrong, but what else could we do?"

"You could have let us be friends, we could have been good influences to each other. You were extremely selfish, I still love you, but it makes me wonder if you did anything else to me as a child, something I won't remember."

"Honey, honestly, we did nothing else, we promise. We felt so guilty about it we tended to give you what you wanted, well as long as it didn't cost too much, you know. We do love you, and I for one am glad you are going to be friends with the Malfoy boy, he needs a good friend, and I am sure you will give that to him." Said her father standing up to hug her.

"Dad, please," said Ginny backing away from him with her arms raised slightly. "I'm sorry, but I just don't feel like being all lovey-dovey right now, hope you'll understand." She said, giving them a mock smile. "I am so disappointed right now, I don't even have words to express my feelings. What I am going to do right now is go get ready to hang out with Luna tonight at that new teen sensation club in Hogsmead, and than I will think about everything I have learned about myself and talk to you later. Good night," she said abrubtly leaving the room, her parents sitting there feeling extremely guilty.

As Ginny walked away she knew she should have listened to Calypso and heard their story a little more, but the Weasley anger got the better of her. How could they do this to her, they knew better, she just couldn't believe what they did. She was deep in thought as she entered her room and looked around trying to find something decent to wear to the club. She heard it was a club designed for the older students of Hogwarts, so she should wear something young and hip, unfortunately she didn't have much to pick from. She knew she was going to wear her black knee high boots, but what else? She was still rummaging through her belongings when two owls flew in from the open window and landed on the pile of discarded clothes.

"What have we hear?" Ginny said to herself as she saw a parcel attached to the two owls. She gave both owls a treat and watched them leave, than she looked down at the parcel and began to open it. She gasped when she saw what was in it, a complete outfit she just knew she would wear it tonight. It wasn't overly expensive, so she wouldn't get suspicious glances but it was still stylish and even sexy. There was a dark blue jean skirt, with dark green leggings and a dark green halter-top. She put the outfit on and it automatically fit itself to her skin she didn't know how she was going to get it off. She put on her boots and her outfit was complete, she smiled as she finished by doing her hair, make-up and jewelry.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Hurry up Ginny, we don't want to get the bad seats do we?"

"No, of course not," said Ginny as she stopped to catch her breath. "But Luna, this is insane, we are going to arrive ages before anyone else."

"Isn't that the point of arriving early? Oh, and don't forget we have to save seats for Blaise and Draco."

"I still think it is odd, you dating Blaise and everything, but I guess I can't talk, me being friends with Draco and all."

"Yea, how did your meeting with your parents go?"

"Well, pretty much not good. I mean, my mom was always telling me that magic was never to be used against people. And now I find out that she used it against me, it just makes me feel so vulnerable and helpless, you know?"

"Yes, but remember it was dark times back then, the Malfoy's were known to possess dark magic and used the dark arts quite frequently. Your mother was just that, a mother concerned for the welfare of her daughter."

"I just wished I could remember everything again, and I can't no matter how hard I try."

"I know what you need, some cheering up. This club is just the medicine the doctor ordered," said Luna dragging Ginny into the club.

"I knew we would be the first ones here," mumbled Ginny as Luna grabbed them a table near the front of the stage.

"Shush you, we are going to have fun, just wait for Draco and Blaise to get here and we will be on our way to funtown!" said Luna hugging Ginny fiercely.

"I hate to interrupt this love fest, but I would like my girl back."

"Blaise!" said Luna running up to him and giving him a big hug. He picked her up and swung her around and gave her a kiss.

Ginny just smiled, in all reality, she knew these two made a good couple, even if he was from Slytherin. "Hope I'm not interrupting but I was told to meet a feisty red head, anyone seen her?"

Ginny turned around a looked up at Draco, who just happened to be smirking down at her. "Hi Draco, I am glad you could make it." Said Ginny smiling in earnest.

"Me too, I wanted to come anyway, this is just so much better since I have someone to enjoy it with."

Ginny just smiled and took her seat, motioning for Draco to do the same. Blaise and Luna sat down not too long after and the unusual group began an evening of fun, laughter and getting to know one another.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, we are very much honored that you sought to come to our grand opening! We hope this is a business where young folks can find they can have fun without actually damaging themselves. We have certain events we would like to establish on a weekly basis, like Friday nights are Karaoke nights, and things to that degree. Oh, we are also looking for anyone who is musically inclined to sign up and maybe eventually we will get a band together. Anyway, for our opening night we invited a duo that I am sure you are all familiar with so lets give it up for Twisted Wands!"

Ginny gave Luna a surprised look and stood up and clapped the loudest, she absolutely loved this band. She laughed and clapped and swayed her hips to the beat of the music as the Twisted Wands played three of their songs. When it was over the announcer came back on stage. "Lets all give one more round of applause for Twisted Wands, their next performance will be in Diagon Alley. Now on with the evening, lets see, oh, next we have Karaoke and not just from the wizarding world, but also from the muggle world, so anyone who is daring enough come on up and sing your heart out. So everyone mingle, get to know the staff and we hope to see everyone every weekend!" As he stepped down a group of girls got up and sang a horrible rendition of Spice Girls Wannabe.

"I tell you, witches now-a-days have no taste in music what so ever. Honestly, those muggles should have been put in the insane ward for coming up with a song like that." Said Draco, covering his ears as the girls continued to butcher the song.

"Actually, I think the band disbanded." Said Ginny looking on in sympathy.

"Well good riddance." Said Blaise, and Luna nodded her head in agreement.

"Yea, Ginny here writes way better songs than that." Luna piped in.

"Hey, you two girls should go sing up there."

"No, Draco, absolutely not, I don't do karaoke."

"First time for everything."

"Hey Gin, how about we make a deal with these two boys."

"What did you have in mind Luna?"

"Well, if they go up and sing, than we will go up afterwards."

"Wait, no, I am not a singer, Draco fix this, it's your fault."

"Deal."

"What!?! Draco, come on have pity on me mate, I don't sing in front of people and you know it."

"Blaise, mate, calm down, I won't make you come up, I'm not the cruel."

"Ok, but if Blaise doesn't go, than neither do I, so it looks like you two are going to have a battle." Said Luna smiling at Blaise as color came back to his face.

"Fine, if Draco goes up and sings, than I will go too."

"Yay," said Luna, clapping her hands together as Draco got up when the group of guys were done singing Baby Got Back by Sir Mix A Lot. He bent down and whispered in Ginny's ear, "by the way, the outfit looks good on you." He went over to the side stage before Ginny could say anything and whispered something to the operator and a fast beat began to come from behind the stage.

Draco began singing and Ginny was mildly surprised to hear his rich, smooth, baritone.

_Well you think that you can take me on_

_You must be crazy_

_There ain't a single thing you've done_

_That's gonna phase me_

_Oh, but if you want to have a go_

_I just want to let you know_

_Get off of my back and into my game_

_Get out of my way and out of my brain_

_Get outta my face or give it your best shot_

_I think it's time you better face the fact_

_Get off my back_

_You know it's all just a game that I'm playing_

_Don't think that you can't find a way in_

_That's what I'm saying_

_Oh if you want to have a go_

_I just want to let you know…_

_Get off my back and into my game_

_Get out of my way and out of my brain_

_Get outta my face or give it your best shot_

_I think it's time you better face the fact_

_Get off my back…_

When Draco finished the last note the lights went out and everyone got up and began clapping and cheering and anything else they could think of. The lights came back on and Draco was standing there smiling down at Ginny. She smiled at him as she stood up and made her way over to the machine. She whispered her song choice to the operator and went up on stage and grabbed a stool to sit on while she sang. She grabbed the microphone and with a cue to the operator the music began to swell around her and she was lost in the music.

_Right now I feel--- just like a leaf on a breeze_

_Who knows where it's blowin'_

_Who knows where it's goin'_

_I find myself somewhere I--- I never thought I'd be_

_Going round in circles_

_Thinking about you and me_

_How do I explain it when I don't know what to say_

_What do I do now--- so much has changed_

_Nothing I have ever known--- has made me feel this way_

_Nothing I have ever seen--- has made me want to stay_

_But here I am--- ready for you_

_I'm turnin', I'm fallin'--- I hear my home callin'_

_Hey--- I've never felt something so strong--- oh no_

_It's like nothing I've ever known_

_Now you're the one I'm looking for_

_You're the one I need_

_You're the one that gives me--- a reason to believe_

_Following a star--- has lead to where you are_

_It feels so strong now--- this can't be wrong now_

Draco was looking at her as she closed her eyes and finished her last note. All of a sudden the entire lighting system in the building shut off and shadows came at the windows and broke through them. Draco ran for Ginny but was knocked unconscious by a shadow man; the last thing he heard was a scream coming from the stage and he thought of Ginny before his world was engulfed in blackness.

**AN:** Hehehe, cliffie, I know, meanine! Again I am so entirely sorry that this is so late, I had meant to post it sooner but I tell you these last two weeks have been insanely busy, hope I didn't make you wait too long. Oh, and those two songs were borrowed from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron.


	10. Luck Be a Lady

AN: OK, here it is, the long awaited chapter 10. So this story is turning out to be an interesting one, and not at all how I pictured it but I like it so I hope you do to.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involved with the Harry Potter verse. I wish I did, but alas, I don't! ******

**Chapter 10: Luck Be a Lady**

Ginny woke up engulfed in darkness with a killer headache, she had no clue where she was, and the last thing she remembered was chaos at the club.

"GINNY…"

_Ginny turned around to see who had shouted her name when a person in a mask swung from a rope and grabbed her around her middle. She gave a little scream and than kicked and punched the person until they gave a little grunt and dropped her. She was far up and knew if she hit the ground it would hurt, a lot. Right before she came crashing to the ground, another masked person caught her. She tried hard to get out of their grasp, kicking and punching, and even a well placed bite here and there, and she was back to plummeting to the ground. Yet again she was caught by a person in a mask, because they just wouldn't give up, and they were heading towards a shattered window, Ginny couldn't let herself get taken, she had to try harder, but she was getting tired. She kicked a little and did a punch, and than found a huge fist coming towards her face and everything faded into nothingness. All the screams and shouts were far away, and she was being carried out the window into the night sky. She tried to protest, but nothing made it out of her lips before she went into total darkness._

Ginny scrambled up from her dungeons and looked around looking for anything that could be of assistance in getting her free. She started to take a step forward when she found out she couldn't. She looked down and saw chains around her feet, "so barbaric" she said in a whisper, though in the quietness it sounded like a shout. She had no idea where she was and who would go through that much trouble just to get her. She couldn't recall ever angering someone, and if they were holding her for ransom than they were in for a rude awakening. She couldn't do anything at the moment but wait, so she sat down on the ground in the farthest corner from the door and just waited. It wasn't long before she heard voices getting louder.

"What do we do with her?"

"We wait for instructions, the one order we were given is to not kill her. Of course we could show her a good time."

"I like your thinking, McCoy, let's see if our damsel needs anything."

She heard laughter and then a key was placed in the lock and the door creaked open.

"Hello, princess, isn't it nice to see you awake? No, don't be afraid, we shall take good care of you."

"What do you want from me? I have never done anything wrong that requires such drastic measures."

"Quite right you are, sugar, we do not need you. We need someone you have."

"I don't have anybody, unless you are talking about Darien, but he is just my boyfriend and of no intrest to anyone."

"Not your boy toy, precious," he said smiling his toothless grin in her direction. "No, your protection, who happened to let you get kidnapped. I believe she goes by the name Calypso."

"I don't know what you are talking about, I don't know of any Calypso."

"Don't play coy with me, little girl, I know you have her."

"I do not, you idiot."

"That is it!" He screamed running towards Ginny and grabbing her by her hair. "If you don't have her, than there will be no one to save you when I damage you." He pulled her face up to his so it was inches away. "I will damage you, than we shall see if you know of anyone called Calypso." He licked the side of her face and Ginny cringed and almost threw up on the disgusting pervert.

"What, isn't this what you like?"

"Come on man, lighten up, can't you see she is frightened?" Said the man standing next to him. Ginny thought this guy was better, in all aspects. He was dressed respectably, he was actually pretty cute and he seemed to want to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"If I wanted your opinion, Johnson, I would have asked for it. Who gives a warts worry over how she feels?"

"McCoy, you are needed in the bosses office," came a voice from somewhere in the darkness.

McCoy turned back to Ginny, "you are one lucky bird, I will be back and you wont be so lucky next time." With that he stormed off into the darkness leaving Ginny alone with Johnson.

"Sorry about that, he is like most guys, not really all there in the head when there is a pretty girl around."

"Please, just leave me alone, I don't know why you want me or what I did, but I want to go home."

"I understand your scared, I am still scared and I have been here for over a year now."

"You are a captive?" Ginny all but squeaked.

"Nah, I mean I was, but then decided to join them instead of fight them."

"Why? That is horrible, these are horrible men and you don't seem so bad. You actually almost look recognizable, like I have seen you before."

"You may have, you may have," he said in a light whisper.

"So, I have seen you before, hmm, no, don't tell me, I will figure this out." She didn't know why she was doing this, probably just stalling for time, she didn't want him to hurt her. "Did you go to Hogwarts?" with a nod she continued, " Have you graduated?" Another nod and she went on, "did you attend when I went there?"

"I graduated when you were a third year, we didn't know each other personally, but I would have liked to. I just didn't know how to approach you, I was a pretty well known guy, but in my own right, I was still pretty shy."

"Ok, I give up, who are you?" she said in an exasperated voice.

"Well, my closest friends call me Dom or Johnson, but Johnson isn't really my last name. It is Lonestar, my name is Dominick Lonestar." Recognition flashed across Ginny's face as she repeated his name.

"Are you an idiot? You are Dominick Lonestar, then why are you hanging with this riff raff? You could have bought yourself out or something being as rich and famous as you are."

"I know, and I plan on doing that soon, I haven't killed or even hurt anyone, I have just been hanging with them. Call it being rebellious late in my life, I was the perfect son and then I just snapped. I hated everyone especially my mum and sister, but I have gotten better and to the point where I actually miss them and want to go back. Especially after they kidnapped you, you remind me of my sister and I know I would be devastated had anything happened to her."

"Wow, I can not believe I am here, kidnapped and having a conversation with Dominick Lonestar, _the _Dominick Lonestar." She said more to herself then the handsome guy standing next to her. Ginny didn't usually get star struck, I mean she was friends with Harry Potter, who else could compare? Dominick is a pure-blooded wizard, from a prestigious family, he was a model for Teen Witch, as well as a singer for muggles and the magical world, and even starred in a few muggle films. Here she was talking to him, he had been missing for well, a little over a year.

"Please, don't tell anyone that you have seen me here, it could ruin my reputation and I have never committed a crime, or even helped these fools, I was more like a stay at home and watch the fort type person."

"I won't, but I am amazed," she said and was very shocked when all of a sudden his lips came crashing down on hers and he started kissing her passionately. She didn't know what to do but kiss him back and boy did she, this didn't just happen to every girl you know?

"Sorry, I wanted to do that ever since I saw you, you are really hot in that outfit and I haven't had the touch of a woman in a really long time."

"No worries, I didn't actually deny you, know did I? How about you make your great coming home, by getting me out of this dump?"

"I suppose I could do that, I do know this place very well, after all." He said leaning down and kissing her once more before she could protest. He pulled an ancient looking key out of one of his many pockets and stuck it in the keyhole. With on swift turn the door unlocked and he was reaching for her hand. He pulled her down hallways and through doors and Ginny was really glad she was escaping with someone who knew the way, she was sure she would be lost by now. They were moving so fast and Ginny was getting so tired that she didn't think she could move another step when they all of a sudden stopped.

"Now, here is the tricky part, through this door is the only way out other than the front door, but it is guarded by six or seven wizards and I think I will have to distract them in order for us to escape." Ginny just nodded, still trying to catch her breath, when all of a sudden the door opened and none other than Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were standing there with Ron, Hermione, Calypso and Luna standing behind them. Ginny looked around them and noticed all the guards were knocked out, she stifled a laugh as her brother came up to her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Wasn't expecting this when I was trying to escape." She muttered as she looked around shyly at the group standing there.

"Hey, you look familiar, do I know you?" asked Draco looking at Dom suspiciously.

"You ought to cuz, I am really well known."

"No! surely it can't be you, we all thought you were dead, are you escaping with her?"

"So to speak, yes, I have been here awhile and know my way around so I offered to help her."

"Um, Malfoy? Who is this?" asked Ron as he looked at Dom.

"You don't know? I thought you would recognize me? Wow, I might have to hang out with you guys, you may actually treat me like a real person. Do I have to tell you my name?" he asked as Ginny let out a snort, receiving odd looks from the surrounding people.

"Just tell them, get this over with so we can get out of here before anyone finds out I am missing from my cell."

"You're right, my name is Dominick Lonestar," that did elicit gasps from the group as they all stepped past the unconscious guards and out the door. Ginny hung back with Draco and they were standing there with an awkward silence hanging above them.

"I am so glad you are alright, I was so worried. I didn't even recognize the group that took you and we had no clue as to where we could find you."

"Thanks for trying everything, it means a lot that you tried so hard, and for Ron allowing you to come, that is a big surprise too."

"He had a fit but if they had said no I was coming anyway, so I told him to either let me go with or without their permission. He just grumbled but didn't say anything else to me."

"Cool, so did you get hurt at all during the ambush?"

"Actually, I didn't even see anyone coming before I was knocked to the ground and ultimately knocked out. If I had been awake I would have tried everything to save you."

"I know you would. Thanks, again, Draco."

"You are welcome." He said with a hint of a smile on his perfectly sculpted face.

They walked in silence the rest of the way and then their was a squabble of who would ride on whose broom. Hermione offered hers to Dominick, who accepted, Draco wanted Ginny to ride with him, but Ron refused to let her. Of course that was before Ginny went of on him about how she was 16, not a baby, and he wasn't her mum and she could do whatever she wanted. So she climbed on the broom after Draco, and Harry kicked off leading the group into the west. Ginny held on to Draco tight so she didn't fall of the broom, and she could hear Ron grumbling about it to Harry, who just shrugged it off. Hermione seemed quite keen to let Dominick do the steering, she didn't like brooms anyway, and Ginny could see how she was holding on to him. She smiled a secret smile and leaned her head on Draco's back and eventually drifted off to sleep.

AN: Ok, so next chapter she is going to have to do something about Darien, plus you'll get a chance to hear about the people who did the rescuing and how they knew where to find her. Anyway, sorry for the long update, hope you enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	11. Just You Wait

**Chapter 11: Just You Wait**

**AN:**** First of all I want to say, I am so very sorry for taking so long to update. I had not planned it but I have been super busy the last two months, so please, please forgive me. :(**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything, seriously, nothing is mine, so don't sue, please.**

"Ginny!!!!" Luna yelled at the top of her lungs as Ginny disappeared through the window and into the darkness.

Luna ran to where Blaise was holding his arm and wincing with a cut over his brow. She checked on him and knew his arm was broken. She surveyed the damage around the club and saw a few people knocked out and others sporting bruises and the like. After a few minutes Draco came to see if they were alright.

"I can't find Ginny anywhere; does anybody know where she is?"

"She was taken by those people, I saw them knock her out and carry her away. We have to go look for her, Draco, we have to find her."

"I know, but we have no idea who those people were and where they went."

"I thought they were Death Eaters?" said Luna looking questionably up at Draco.

"No, I mean if they were, they weren't the ones close to Voldemort. Trust me, I am not a Death Eater but my family and most of my house mates are and they weren't wearing the regular uniform Death Eaters wear."

"Okay, we have to hurry, we need to find Ron, Harry, and Hermione, and get cracking on where they might have taken her."

At that moment Ron ran up to Luna, ignoring Draco and Blaise, and asked her if she was ok.

"Yea, Ron, I'm fine, but we have to hurry, they took Ginny. From the looks of it, she was the one they were after. They tried awful hard to grab her, she put up a fight but in the end they won."

"They t… t… took Ginny?" asked Ron as he sat down in the only available chair.

"Hey Ron, Luna are you two okay? Who were those guys and what did they want?" asked Harry coming up to the group with Hermione following him.

"They wanted Ginny," said Draco who was kneeling next to Blaise. "I don't know why, and I really doubt they are Death Eaters."

"Who was talking to you Malfoy? Come on you guys, we need to get up to the castle and start figuring out a plan." Said Harry as he turned and started to walk away followed by Hermione and Ron who still hadn't said anything.

"Wait, you guys, Blaise is hurt, we need to get him to the hospital wing," said Luna holding Blaise's good arm.

"Who cares about him?" mumbled Ron as he looked down in disdain at the Slytherin.

"I do, and he needs our help, he is not the one who took your sister, so don't go all angry on his ass Ronald." Having known the Weasley's for a long time she didn't feel ashamed putting Ron in his place.

Harry stepped in before Ron could say anymore and levitated Blaise so it would be easier to take him to the hospital wing. He gave Ron a pointed look, "come on, the more we argue the less time we have to find Ginny."

Ron gave a non committed noise and followed his best friend up to the school. The rest of the group just looked at each other, shrugged, and made their own way up to the castle. Once Blaise was taken into the care of Madame Pomfrey the rest of the students walked out and stood awkwardly in the hallway.

"Come on you guys, we don't know how much time we have left before Ginny won't be able to come back," said Luna trying to break the silence that was turning into awkwardness.

"She is right, we have to find her, we don't know what they will do to her." Said Draco looking at Harry as he spoke.

"Excuse me, but we don't have to do anything, you can get your arse right back in there with your Slytherin buddy and let us do the real work," said Ron poking Draco hard in the chest.

"Ron, we don't have time for this, he seems to know something and we don't have a lot of time." Said Hermione looking at Ron with disapproval.

"Hermione, don't tell me you are on his side, after everything he has done to us. How could you turn your back on us?" asked Ron looking at Harry for confirmation.

"Actually I am with 'Mione on this, we need him whether we like it or not, would you really let something like this come before finding your sister or not?"

Ron looked like he was about to say something and then thought better of it. He just got this defeated look on his face and didn't say anything, or even look, in Draco's direction.

"I might be of some help," came a whisper like wind in the air. Out of the shadows came a tall woman none of them seemed to know.

"Who are you and how can you help us?" asked Harry taking his wand out in the process.

"Please put your wand away," she said waving her hand. To Harry's astonishment his wand was no longer in his hand, but back in his pocket. "I have not come here to harm you, I have come to try and help you get Ginevra back, this is my entire fault," said Calypso tears streaming down her face.

Luna and Hermione looked at each other and then went up and hugged the older woman. The boys just stood there looking nervous and embarrassed wanting this parade of emotions to stop.

"Girls, I am fine, I just worry about Ginny sometimes, and this time is no different."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" asked Ron.

"Oh, how silly of me, I am sorry, I did not introduce myself to you. My name is Calypso and Ginny is my master, I am connected to her in a way a human can never be with another human."

"So you are not human?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Once, a long time ago, but after the disaster happened I was turned into an immortal and bound to the Weasley females for centuries. Ginny is the first female to come along in generations so I feel very strong for her indeed. Anyway, enough with introductions, we must hurry, I know exactly where she is, they put her sent out with magic to make sure I find her. It is me they want, not her, she is just a vessel and we must find her. As far as I can tell she is not hurt, but let's not wait around and find out if they will hurt her."

Calypso immediately turned around and built magic around her and the students stared in wonder as she began to lift herself up into the night air as if she were flying.

"Excuse me Calypso, but we can't do that so if you would wait patiently let us call some brooms to us so we can keep up and move faster," explained Harry to a patient Calypso. She nodded and everyone called their broom, Hermione's taking the longest as it was a school broom and she had a reputation as not being a strong flyer. Once everyone was settled and ready Harry gave a nod to Calypso and the odd group took off into the night skies on a mission.

***********

Calypso started lowering herself down to the ground and came to a halt in a field with a rundown mansion in the middle. "We are here, I do not know how their security is but they will want me. So I will go first, I do not want any of you getting hurt. Once I get in there to stall them, you should all split up and start looking for Ginny. She will probably be in some sort of dungeon; these houses are always built with dungeons." Calypso started walking towards the front door when Draco stopped her.

"Wait, we are asking for suicide if we just walk into the front door. If this mansion was made like any other mansion there is a separate door that leads down to the dungeons, which will put us closer to finding Ginny without running into the whole house," said Draco pointing to the side of the house.

"Who made you boss?" grumbled Ron glaring at Draco.

"Shove it Weasley, the less you talk the more we get done," snarled Draco.

"Quiet, both of you, we don't have time for this," said Hermione looking around the side of the house for a door.

Draco looked at her with amusement and then walked away from the group to the other side of the house. He was going along touching the side of the house until he found what he was looking for. He pressed the barely noticeable knob like it was a button and the wall started to move. It opened up to a stairwell that went deeper underneath the magnificent house. "You guys were looking on the wrong side of the house, the dungeons are primarily built on the west side, don't ask me why it is just tradition with the older families." Said Draco trying his hardest not to smirk, or sound like a know-it-all.

"Thank you Draco," said Hermione quietly.

"Yes this makes things seem a lot easier," replied Calypso moving to stand in front of the crowd. I shall lead the way, if anything happens please let me know, and do try to keep up for we have no time to waste."

The students looked at each other, than back at the striking woman before them. They each gave their nod of understanding and Calypso began to glow as she started her way down the dark, dank stairwell.

With the only light being Calypso's shining form the group made their way slow and tedious but they eventually found themselves in front of a wooden door that looked old, moldy and out of place with all the stone. Calypso quickly dimmed her glow and put her hands on the door. She closed her eyes and stood there quiet for several minutes, when she opened her eyes she looked at the group and smiled.

"There are five men and one woman standing guard in front of a door, it is the door we will need to go through to find Ginny. I think if we all cover one person and stun them it would go very easy. They will be shocked at first not really expecting us, so we have to move quick and get them before they have time to recover. On the count of three we will barge in and find an opponent to knock out. One… Two… THREE…"

Six people went rushing through the door and came to a hault finding someone to stun. It was easier than they thought it would be and soon all the gaurds were knocked unconscious and the big group was heading for the otherside of the room. Harry and Draco made it to the door first and Harry opened it and came face to face with Ginny and a tall man. Harry and Draco just stood there when everyone else caught up. Ginny was looking around trying her hardest not to laugh, though a giggle or two did escape. Ron just looked at her, shook his head, and ran to give her a bone crushing hug.

"Wasn't expecting this when I was trying to escape." She muttered as she looked around shyly at the group standing there.

"Hey, you look familiar, do I know you?" asked Draco looking at Dom suspiciously.

"You ought to cuz, I am really well known."

"No! surely it can't be you, we all thought you were dead, are you escaping with her?"

"So to speak, yes, I have been here awhile and know my way around so I offered to help her."

"Um, Malfoy? Who is this?" asked Ron as he looked at Dom.

"You don't know? I thought you would recognize me? Wow, I might have to hang out with you guys, you may actually treat me like a real person. Do I have to tell you my name?" he asked as Ginny let out a snort, receiving odd looks from the surrounding people.

"Just tell them, get this over with so we can get out of here before anyone finds out I am missing from my cell."

"You're right, my name is Dominick Lonestar," that did elicit gasps from the group as they all stepped past the unconscious guards and out the door. Ginny hung back with Draco and they were standing there with an awkward silence hanging above them.

"I am so glad you are alright, I was so worried. I didn't even recognize the group that took you and we had no clue as to where we could find you."

"Thanks for trying everything, it means a lot that you tried so hard, and for Ron allowing you to come, that is a big surprise too."

"He had a fit but if they had said no I was coming anyway, so I told him to either let me go with or without their permission. He just grumbled but didn't say anything else to me."

"Cool, so did you get hurt at all during the ambush?"

"Actually, I didn't even see anyone coming before I was knocked to the ground and ultimately knocked out. If I had been awake I would have tried everything to save you."

"I know you would. Thanks, again, Draco."

"You are welcome." He said with a hint of a smile on his perfectly sculpted face.

They walked in silence the rest of the way and then their was a squabble of who would ride on whose broom. Hermione offered hers to Dominick, who accepted, Draco wanted Ginny to ride with him, but Ron refused to let her. Of course that was before Ginny went of on him about how she was 16, not a baby, and he wasn't her mum and she could do whatever she wanted. So she climbed on the broom after Draco, and Harry kicked off leading the group into the west. Ginny held on to Draco tight so she didn't fall off the broom, and she could hear Ron grumbling about it to Harry, who just shrugged it off. Hermione seemed quite keen to let Dominick do the steering, she didn't like brooms anyway, and Ginny could see how she was holding on to him. She smiled a secret smile and leaned her head on Draco's back and eventually drifted off to sleep.

**AN:**** Okay, I know that the end of this was in the last chapter, but once they found her all the same stuff happened, plus I didn't know what else to put. I am not really that happy with this chapter, and I hope the next one turns out better. Sorry for taking so long to update, but I was uber busy and couldn't find the time to write. This chapter is mostly just filler until I get the next chapter up. Hopefully that will be sooner rather then later.**


End file.
